


Poco Allegretto - Kicsit lassabban

by Herika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poco Allegretto - Kicsit Lassabban írta: herika | Kritikák (22)<br/>Perselus Piton, a Roxmorts Szimfonikus Zenekar karmestere azon kapja magát, hogy zenekara váratlanul egy új taggal bővül. A „bővítmény” neve Harry Potter, és Perselus egyáltalán nincs elájulva a jelenlététől – épp ezért az illetőnek távoznia kell. Minél hamarabb, annál jobb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poco Allegretto - Kicsit lassabban

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poco Allegretto](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31325) by Gin Tonic. 



[ ](http://s285.photobucket.com/albums/ll69/herika001/?action=view%A4t=gmjseutnocfdwpuqqinfzpieszackpevoznp.png)

  
  
  
**Írta:**[Gin Tonic](http://gin-tonic.insanejournal.com/) - akinek ezúton is köszönöm az engedélyét - Thank you again for your permission  
  
 **Történet eredeti címe:**  Poco Allegretto  
  
 **Link az eredeti történethez:**[Pocco Allegretto](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_swap/28857.html)  
  
 **Fordította:** Herika  
  
 **Béta:**  Gernon - akinek ezúttal is köszönöm a segítségét  
  
 **Figyelmeztetés:**  Non-magic, alternatív valóság  
  
 **Korhatár:**  NC17  
  
 **Összegzés:** Perselus Piton, a Roxmorts Szimfonikus Zenekar karmestere azon kapja magát, hogy zenekara váratlanul egy új taggal bővül. A „bővítmény” neve Harry Potter, és Perselus egyáltalán nincs elájulva a jelenlététől – épp ezért az illetőnek távoznia kell. Minél hamarabb, annál jobb.  
  
 **Némi fordítói megjegyzés:**  Bevallom, ez a fordítás nem született volna meg, ha  **Kaimana**  nem írja meg a Snarry Moments 100 – Zene című kis drabble-jét. Nekem nagyon tetszett az a kis szössz, és eszembe juttatta, hogy találkoztam valami hasonló, zenével kapcsolatos snarryvel az angol fandomban, de mindeddig nem mertem elolvasni. Nos, most megtettem, és ez lett az eredménye.  
  


* * *

  
  


[ ](http://s285.photobucket.com/albums/ll69/herika001/?action=view%A4t=gmjseutnocfdwpuqqinfzpieszackpevoznp.png)

  
  
  
  
Amikor Perselus Piton, az RSZZ – Roxmorts Szimfonikus Zenekar – híres-nevezetes karmestere és rigolyás rabszolga hajcsára beviharzott a terembe, elégedetlensége rá volt írva az arcára. Épp most ért vissza az intézmény vezetőivel folytatott megbeszélésről – ami olyasvalami volt, amit alapból utált. Azok ott fent nem csak, hogy állandóan igyekeztek beleavatkozni a munkájába, de elkövették azt az arcátlanságot, hogy oly módon korlátozzák a művészi szabadságát, hogy előírják, milyen zeneműveket kell előadnia az  ** _Ő_**  zenekarának. És most, alig egy héttel azelőtt, hogy a zenekarnak elvileg európai körútra kell indulnia – amelynek kezdő- és végállomása London –, volt merszük bejelenteni, hogy megtalálták az orkeszter új oboását. Igaz, egy zenésszel valóban kevesebben voltak azon a részlegen, és Perselus még azzal is egyetértett, hogy szükségük volt valakire, de azok az ő megkérdezése nélkül valami ostoba, nyikhaj alak mellett döntöttek… Hát, majd ő megmutatja nekik, hogy vele nem viselkedhetnek így. Az oboás – az intézmény szerint valami Potter vagy Snotter nevű – a zenekaron kívül találja magát, mielőtt még elkezdenék összepakolni a cuccukat az európai turnéra.  
  
\- Figyelem! – kiáltott Perselus, amivel elérte, hogy a zenekar összes tagja felkapja a fejét, és tágra nyílt szemmel rá figyeljen.  _Milyen elégedettséget nyújtó tud lenni a félelem_  – gondolta, miközben feléjük bökött a kezével, és mindenkit a saját helyére küldött. – Nem akarok semmi ostobaságot. Mostanra mindnyájan ismerik a programot, és remélhetőleg ismerik a hangszereiket is. Ha nem így van, azt javaslom, hogy pakolják össze az eszközüket, és távozzanak most!  
  
Egyetlen személy sem mozdult, így Perselus biccentett feléjük, amitől a többiek némileg megnyugodtak.  
  
\- Az intézmény  _mély bölcsességében_  úgy döntött – szólt megvetően, amitől a zenekarának tagjai azonnal összerándultak –, hogy megajándékoz bennünket még egy oboán játszó zenésszel. – Csapata tagjainak fele erre rosszindulatú kacarászásba kezdett – főleg az RSZZ első hegedűse, Gilderoy Lockhart. A hegedűsök összes sztereotípiáját megszemélyesítette; bolond volt, beképzelt és olyannyira narcisztikus, mint csakis egy olyasvalaki, aki az egész házát tükrökkel és magáról készült fényképekkel dekorálta. Egyben a zenekar egyik legnagyobb dzsiggolója is volt. Az együttes másik, jóval érzékenyebb fele már előre szánta az újonnan érkezőt, még mielőtt látták volna, hiszen tökéletesen tudták, mi fog történni.  
  
\- Tudják, hogy ez mit jelent.  _Ő_  – semmi szükség azzal vesződni, hogy megmondja az illető nevét a zenekarnak, amikor még annyi ideig sem fog maradni, hogy azt mondja: „Jó napot” – kemény tizenöt percen belül itt lesz, és azt akarom, hogy addigra mindenki álljon készen Csajkovszkij Virágkeringőjének eljátszására.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Valamivel kevesebb, mint húsz perccel később az első dolog, amit Perselus észrevett, az az új fiú tökéletesen csapnivaló hajviselete volt. A második pedig az, hogy négy perc ötvennégy másodpercet késett. Perselus elégedetlenül ráncolta össze a homlokát.  
  
\- Mr. Potter – szólalt meg, visszatetszően vontatottan kimondva a nevet.  
  
Potter megköszörülte a torkát, aztán vette a merszet, hogy egy mosollyal az arcán felnézzen Perselusra. Perselus egy megvető gúnymosolyt küldött vissza – az egyik legremekebbet a repertoárjából, már ha ezt elmondhatta magáról –, aztán megkopogtatta maga előtt a kottaállványt.  
  
\- Elkésett. Ha abbahagyná az időpocsékolást, talán kezdhetnénk. Most!  
  
Ah, mennyire szerette, amikor ezek a kis zenészek botladoztak és habogtak, majdnem leejtették a hangszerüket csak azért, mert valami olyasmit mondott, amit teljes, összeaszott szívéből gondolt. Perselus – ha nem lett volna veleszületetten képtelen ilyesmire – boldogan felsóhajtott volna. Potternek alig volt ideje az ajkához kapni az oboáját, mielőtt a karmester intett a mindig készen álló – jobb is, hogy azok, ha már vette a fáradtságot, hogy képezze őket – zenekarnak, hogy kezdjenek.  
  
Amikor a zenemű utolsó hangja is elhalt, Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét. Sajnálatos módon Potterről kiderült, hogy nem Dumbledore egy újabb tehetségtelen jelöltje, akinek pusztán szánalomból szerzett munkát. Igazából meglehetősen tehetséges volt, ám ez semmin nem változtatott. Potternek el kell hagynia a zenekart. Még ha csak azért is, hogy ő bebizonyíthassa az igazát.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Harry pislogva nézte, ahogy Piton gyilkos pillantással az arcán kiviharzott a teremből. Lassan, és egy kicsit félve attól, hogy mi fog történni, körbefordult, majd meglátta, ahogy a második oboás és a harsonás rávigyorgott. Remélte, hogy ez jó jel, ezért óvatosan visszamosolygott.  
  
\- Most akkor mi történt?  
  
A második oboás előrébb lépett, és közömbösen megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Semmi. Csak Piton nem talált rá okot, hogy kirúgjon.  
  
Harrynek megemelkedett a szemöldöke.  
  
\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy maradhatok? – Annyi álmélkodás volt a hangjában, hogy a többiek vigyora még szélesebbé vált.  
  
\- Határozottan azt, haver – szólalt meg a vöröses hajú harsonás. – Az én nevem Ron, ő pedig Neville.  
  
\- Harry vagyok – ráztak kezet.  
  
Harry az ajkába harapott, és bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Neville-re. – Én… én remélem, nem haragszol rám, amiért én lettem az első oboás, Neville – bökte ki, aztán rögvest elpirulva, lesütött szemmel a cipőjét kezdte bámulni.  
  
Ám Neville – ahelyett, hogy sértéseket vágott volna a fejéhez, ahogy attól Harry tartott – csak rámosolygott.   
  
\- Te jobban játszol, mint én. Emellett én sokkal kényelmesebben érzem magam a háttérben. Ami azt jelenti, hogy nem vagyok közvetlenül Piton orra előtt.  
  
\- Bár ott rengeteg hely van! – viccelt Ron. – Gyere, bemutatunk a többieknek – mondta, és barátságosan átkarolta Harry vállát. A többiek kíváncsian tekingettek a három fiatalra, mintha arra számítottak volna, hogy valami dráma fog történni. Néhányan köztük arra várhattak, hogy Piton széttépi és verbálisan lemészárolja Harryt. Volt ott egy gondosan lesimított hajú, fellengzősnek látszó férfi, akinek hajtókájára egy hegedű formájú melltű volt feltűzve, és aki különösen csalódottnak látszott. Mégis, ő volt az első, aki odament Harryhez, a kezébe vette a fiú kezét, és úgy megrázta, mint egy koktélos mixert. Mindeközben burkoltan arra célozgatott, hogy Harry hálás lehet az érintésért. Nos, nem volt az.  
  
\- Gilderoy Lockhart – biztos vagyok benne, hogy már hallott rólam! – Lockhartnak izzadt volt a keze, és éneklő stílusban beszélt, mintha annyiszor mutatta volna már be magát ily módon, hogy néhányan valóban úgy gondoltak rá, hogy ő Mr. G. L. biztos-vagyok-benne-hogy-már-hallott-rólam.  
  
\- Örvendek – erőltette ki magából Harry, majd rögtön el is húzta a kezét. Lockhart látszólag várt valamire, de amikor az nem jött, akkor ellibbent.  
  
Ron megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Nos… gyere, ismerkedj össze a zenekar többi tagjával – mondta, miközben körbeintett, majd rámutatott néhány emberre, megnevezte őket, valamint a hangszerüket is, ahogy sorba vette őket. – Ő Tonks – tubán játszik. Kingsley Shacklebolt – timpani, Dean – pergő-, üst- és nagydob, Seamus – cintányér és a többi olyan dolog, ami úgy szól, hogy CSING!, Lavender Brown és Parvati Patil – mindketten hárpiák, bocsánat hárfáznak. – Ezzel a megjegyzéssel határozottan kiérdemelt egy egyesült Ördögi Pillantást. – Fleur Delacour – hegedű. – Ron úgy ejtette ki a kétséget kizáróan francia nevet, hogy az nem csak hibás volt, de a feltűnően csinos, szőke lány meg is vonaglott tőle. Harry mindenkinek mosolyogva bólintott. – És Hermione Granger, aki csellón játszik.  
  
Harry kételkedett benne, hogy képes lenne megjegyezni az összes nevet.  
  
\- Helló, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek titeket. Én Harry vagyok. Harry Potter.  
  
\- Szia, Harry! – mondta kórusban a zenekar, aztán – örülve, hogy milyen összeszokott banda is voltak ők – egymásra vigyorogtak. A baráti és a félbaráti üdvözlések kezdeti futama után mindenki eltűnt, csak Neville és Ron maradtak vele. Hermione csatlakozott hozzájuk, és annyira közel állt Ronhoz, hogy úgy tűnt, mintha csípőnél fogva összenőttek volna.  
  
\- Akkor ezek szerint te meleg vagy – volt a lány első mondata, amitől Harry annyira köhögni kezdett, hogy majd kiköpte a tüdejét.  
  
\- Hermione! Nem támadhatsz le ezzel minden fickót! – feddte Neville a lányt, és megütögette Harry hátát. – Ne is törődj vele, Harry.  
  
A fiú bólintott, és megpróbálta visszanyerni a lélegzetét.  
  
\- Hogy… Honnan gondoltad ezt? – kérdezte még mindig köhögve, miközben igyekezett nem elpirulni és lebukni.  
  
Ron megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Hát, csak arról van szó, hogy én bemutattam neked a legcsinosabb… – A hasába érkező könyöklés megakadályozta abban, hogy többet mondjon.   
  
Harry látta, hogy Neville-nek alig sikerült elfojtania a nevetését, majd a fiú folytatta a megkezdett mondatot.  
  
\- Ron bemutatta neked Fleurt, és te nem kezdted azonnal folyatni a nyálad. Ez olyasmi, amit itt tesztként használnak arra, hogy senki ne vesződjön azzal, hogy megpróbáljon felcsípni téged, amikor egyértelműen a másik csapatnak szurkolsz.  
  
\- És nyilvánvalóan szórakozási céllal is – egészítette ki Ron vigyorogva.  
  
Hermione szusszant egyet.  
  
\- Ez csak egy gyerekes játék, amit játszani szeretnek. És most, Harry, mit szólsz egy kis kávéhoz?  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
A nap végén Harry bevánszorgott a Grimmauld tér 12. számú ház bejárati ajtaján, és elkiáltotta magát.  
  
\- Sirius!  
  
Sirius Harry keresztapja volt, és egyben a gyámja is, amióta Harry szülei még kisgyerek korában meghaltak. Harry azóta lakott a keresztapja házában, amióta visszatért az iskolából, ahol eddig képezték; Franciaországban és Oroszországban, és több iskolát meg gyakorló termet látott életében, mint bármi mást. London egy kalandot jelentett a számára – vagy legalábbis az lehetett volna, ha Siriuson kívül lett volna valaki mása, akivel eljárhatott volna szórakozni. De mivel alig ismert bárkit, és mivel a keresztapjával való kocsmába járás meg az ehhez hasonlók nem pontosan azok voltak, amire vágyott, több mint boldog volt, amikor Dumbledore – aki szüleinek a barátja és egyfajta apafigura féléjük volt – felvetette, hogy be tudná juttatni egy meghallgatásra a híres Roxmortsi Szimfonikus Zenekarhoz.  
  
\- Sirius! – Harry leszaladt a konyhába, ahol Sirius a lábát az asztalra téve üldögélt, és kezében egy csésze kávét tartott. Amikor a csésze fölött meglátta, hogy keresztfia hogyan viharzik be a helyiségbe, némi kávét kilöttyintve gyorsan letette azt az asztalra, és a fiúra bámult.  
  
\- Nos?  
  
\- Bejutottam! – Harry sugárzó szemmel nézett Siriusra… és ez a ragyogás még nagyobb lett, amikor Sirius odafutott hozzá, és medveölelésbe húzta őt.  
  
\- Gratulálok! – Karnyújtásnyi távolságba tolta Harryt, megfogta őt a vállánál, és büszkeséggel a szemében nézett le rá, mielőtt eleresztette, és a hűtőszekrényhez lépett. – Ez pezsgőért kiált!  
  
Gyorsan kibontotta a palackot, és – miután sikerült megakadályozni, hogy a pezsgőhab mindenhova kifusson – hamarosan a magasba tartották pezsegő bögréjüket, mivel Siriusnak egyetlen poharat és pezsgős kelyhet sem sikerült találnia.  
  
\- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy sikerült – jegyezte meg Harry gyakorlatilag ugrándozva. A pezsgő némileg megszédítette őt, mivel csak ritkán, és akkor is keveset ivott. Ó, voltak bulik az iskolákban, de neki sosem sikerült elvegyülni a tömegben, lévén, hogy alig hívták meg azokra. – Azt mondták, két hetünk van rá, hogy elpróbáljuk a darabokat, aztán egy európai turnéra indulunk.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Perselus legnagyobb sajnálatára Potter képességei az elkövetkező próbák során sem csökkentek észrevehetően. Távol állt tőle, hogy ő legyen a következő Antonio Pasculli, de Longbottomnál jobb volt – ami megmagyarázta, hogy Dumbledore miért első oboásnak jelölte az ő megkérdezése nélkül. Na, nem mintha valaha is egyetértene Dumbledore bármelyik döntésével is. Nem, fel sem merült benne. Perselus továbbra is olyan hangosan tiltakozott, amennyire csak tudott. Ám a turné indulásának ideje mind közelebb és közelebb kúszott, ő pedig túlságosan is tisztában volt azzal, hogy ilyen gyorsan nem lesz képes találni valaki mást az Első Oboás posztjára. És Dumbledore meg az ő fenntartói határozottan közölték vele, hogy olyan darabokat akarnak, ahol erős az oboa – és ez olyasmi volt, amire Longbottom határozottan nem volt képes. Így maradt Potter.  
  
Perselus megvakarta a homlokát. Az elképzelés, hogy hagyja Dumbledore-t győzni, és benntartsa Pottert a zenekarban, csaknem fizikai fájdalmat okozott! De nem változtathatott azon, hogy Potter velük maradt… Legalábbis az első hangversenyig nem. A párizsi nyitányukig semmiképp. Azzal aztán kielégítette a konzervatórium vágyait, és eljátszotta a darabokat, amelyeket el akartak játszatni velük. Véletlenségből – ó, ki gondolná, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhet – Potter és ő össze fognak veszni. És azután Potter maga fogja otthagyni a zenekart.  
  
Perselus összedörzsölte a kezeit. Ez majdhogynem túl könnyű volt. Csak egy kicsit rá kell ijesztenie Potterre. Csak egy kicsit húzni kell a csavaron – elég ideje volt megtanulnia, merre kell tekernie, hogy Potter bedilizzen. A fiú túl ideges lesz ahhoz, hogy megfelelően játsszon, ők pedig összebalhéznak, végül aztán semmi időbe nem fog telni, hogy Potter elmenjen.  
  
 _Csak várd ki, Perselus_  – mondta magának. –  _Csak várj. Minden rendben fog menni._  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
A dolgok egyáltalán nem mentek jól. A zenekar állítólag Európa – ha nem a világ – egyik legjobbja volt, de a mai teljesítményük több mint hiányosnak volt mondható. És elvileg hamarosan turnéra kell indulniuk!  
  
Perselus végighúzta az arcán a kezeit, és erőnek erejével fogta vissza magát attól, hogy ordibálni ne kezdjen. Még ha attól jobban is érezte volna magát, igazán nem akarta, hogy a zenekar tagjai – amilyen szeszélyes egy banda voltak – sírva fakadjanak. Végül is még mindig jó néhány óra áll előttük a próbából, és nem veszíthetnek több időt, mint amennyit már elvesztegettek.  
  
\- Még egyszer! – mordult fel Perselus Piton. – És kíséreljék meg nem legyilkolni ezt a zeneművet megint. – Mert akkor _biztosan_  el fog kezdeni üvölteni. Akkor semmi más nem marad a számára.  
  
Perselus rápillantott Potterre; remélte, hogy talál valami hibát a játékában, a testtartásában, bármiben, amibe beleköthet. Ám minden, amit Potter felmutatott, csak a bosszantó idegesség volt. A fiú úgy nézett ki, mint egy félénk és ijedt kiscica – és Perselus Piton nem igazán volt macskabarát –, de sajnálatos módon a kölyök nem hagyta, hogy az idegessége a játéka rovására menjen. Perselus felsóhajtott.  
  
Ezután a szörnyűséges vörös fej felé fordította a fejét.  
  
\- És Mister Weasley. Mindnyájan tudjuk, hogy amint vége a gyakorlásnak, ön és Miss Granger követni fogják a buja vágyak csábítását, de ha megkérhetném, tartózkodna attól, hogy a szemünk előtt vetkőzteti le őt a szemeivel? Még a következő hét folyamán is enni tervezek, szóval ne rontsa el az étvágyamat. – Weasley – hűen önmagához – tetőtől talpig céklavörösre pirult, így Perselus némiképp lecsillapodva gyorsan elfordult, és felemelte a kezét, hogy ismét kezdetét vegye a próba.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
\- Már megint egyenesen engem bámul – mormolta Harry a szája sarkából, és igyekezett nem túl nyilvánvaló lenni.  
  
\- Kicsoda? Piton? – kérdezte Neville, aki attól való félelmében, hogy egyenesen farkasszemet nézhet a karmesterrel, fel sem nézett. Az úgy hatott, mintha egy baziliszkusz szemébe kellett volna néznie – ugyanolyan bénító és rémisztő volt.  
  
Harry ellenben ránézett a férfire. Igaz volt; Piton elég gyakran meredt rá, méghozzá olyan pillantással, amitől Harry folytonosan kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Ám nem a félelem miatt, mint Neville esetében. Azért történt, mert nem egészen tudta megállapítani, mit mondott az a tekintet. Utálat volt? Harag? Valami teljesen más? Képtelen volt kifürkészni a férfit.  
  
Ám a jelenlegi problémája nem erre irányult.   
  
\- Nem, Lockhart. Folyton úgy bámul rám, mintha arra várna, hogy történik valami.  
  
\- Mint például?  
  
\- Ó, fogalmam sincs. Talán az, hogy elkezdek körülötte hízelegni, ahogy Parvati és Lavender teszi.  
  
Úgy tűnt, Neville mindjárt felhorkan, de helyette inkább összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Csak nem hiszed, hogy…?  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Valójában még csak bele sem akarok gondolni. Lockhart… – A pillantás Neville arcán – akár egy fogyókúrán levő székrekedéses vízilóé –, és a pánikba esett, kidülledt szemgolyója megtorpanásra késztette Harryt, ezért sietősen felállt.  
  
Megfordulva szemtől-szembe találta magát Lockharttal, és az ő szörnyen ragyogó, teljes fogsorát felvillantó vigyorával, ami annyira ragyogott, hogy komolyan fennállt a veszélye, hogy megvakít valakit.  
  
\- Harry – szólalt meg a férfi duruzsoló hangon, aztán megismételte a nevet, mintha annak mágikus hatása lenne fölötte. – Harry, van egy asztalfoglalásom ma estére a  _Le Ménure_ -ben.  
  
Harry pislogni kezdett, és eltöprengett, vajon elmulasztott-e valamit. Egy lopott pillantást vetett Neville-re, aki mulatságos arcot öltött, így úgy döntött, hogy nem, nem mulasztott el semmit.  
  
\- Jó neked. … Öhm… Úgy értem, az remek. Talán… randevúd van ma este?  
  
Lockhart cöcögni kezdett, majd tagadóan megrázta a fejét, miközben a legleereszkedőbb fintort vágta, amit az emberi faj valaha is látott.   
  
\- Jaj, te kis butus. Kettőnkre szól. Egyik karját Harry válla köré fonta, és az oldalához húzta őt. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy észrevetted az én… szaktudásomat és befolyásomat itt az RSZZ-nél, és gondoltam, hasznodra lehetne egy kis… oktatás. – Utolsó szavára a keze lecsúszott Harry válláról, végigsiklott a karján, mielőtt gyorsan végigsimított a fiú fenekén.  
  
Harry azonnal kicsúszott Lockhart elérhetési távolságából.  
  
\- Én mélyen… –  _Undorodom. Közel állok hozzá, hogy kirókázzam a belemet. Közel ahhoz, hogy puszta kezemmel fojtsalak meg, aztán hagyjam, hogy Sirius elégesse a tested a kertben…_  – meg vagyok tisztelve, de attól tartok, hogy nem tudok menni. Tudod… Én… – Harry egy jó kifogás után keresgélve elakadt.  
  
\- Már tervei vannak a ma estére – segítette ki őt gyorsan Neville. – Velem. És Ronnal. Meg Hermionével.  
  
Lockhart pusztán felszusszant, aztán lenézett Neville-re.   
  
\- Így van? Nos, Harry. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lemondhatod…  
  
Harry ezúttal készen állt.  
  
\- Foglalásunk van. Olyan, amit nagyon nehéz volt megszerezni. Ha most lemondom, soha többé nem fognak beengedni engem.  
  
Lockhart pupillái összeszűkültek, de nem kérdőjelezte meg Harry állítását.  
  
\- Ebben az esetben… élvezd az estédet, ifjú Harry. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy találok valaki mást, aki elég lelkesen jönne velem. – Ezzel sarkon fordult, hátravetette a haját, mint az a díva, akit alakított, és elsietett, hogy megtalálja a következő gyanútlan áldozatát.  
  
\- Kösz, haver, megmentetted a seggem – súgta Harry, és vállon veregette Neville-t.  
  
A fiú csak felhorkantott.  
  
\- Ez közelebb áll az igazsághoz, mint ahogy azt gondolnád.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Perselus felviharzott Dumbledore irodájába – a férfi volt olyan arcátlan, hogy magához  _hívatta_  őt! –, és egyáltalán nem érezte magát annyira jókedvűnek a zenekara földszinti viselkedése miatt. Potter nem is volt köztük annyira rég, és máris hagyta, hogy Lockhart letaperolja őt. Lockhart. Mindenki közül pont ő! Az a nyálkás, piti férfi-imitátor, akinek az ízlése a ruhák terén még annál a képességénél is rosszabb volt, hogy befogva tartsa a száját egy sajtókonferencia alatt – és Potter hagyta, hogy  _megérintse_  őt!  
  
Perselus megragadta a Dumbledore irodájába vezető kilincset, és egy erőteljes rántással kinyitotta azt; még azzal sem vesződött, hogy kopogjon.  
  
Nagyjából öt perc múlva…  
  
\- Hogy maga  _mit_? – mennydörögte Perselus, mielőtt felállt, és járkálni kezdett. El nem tudta hinni ennek a férfinek a merészségét!  
  
\- Ugyan, kedves Perselus… – Dumbledore derűsen üldögélt az íróasztala mögött, ami az épületben adatott neki. Annyi csecse-becse zsúfolódott össze a helyiségben, hogy mindenkinek meg lehet bocsátani, ha azt hitte, Dumbledore egyebet sem tett, mit gyűjtögetett volna ahelyett, hogy a hőn szeretett zenekara szervezésével tölti az idejét.  
  
\- Ne  _kedvesezzen_  engem! – Perselus továbbra is a férfire meredt. – Ezt nem teheti!  
  
\- Attól tartok, megtehetem. Emellett, ez csak apró változás a tervben.  
  
-  _Apró_? Valaki babrált az agyával? Madridba akar küldeni bennünket!  
  
\- Igen, úgy hiszem, ez helyes megállapítás.  
  
\- Madrid Spanyolországban van. És…  
  
\- Ez is igaz – jelentette ki Dumbledore helyeslően, mintha gratulálna Perselus földrajzi helyismeretéhez, majd rámosolygott a férfire, aki ettől a mosolytól legszívesebben letömte volna Dumbledore teli csomag hülye, undorítóan ragacsos citromos cukorkáját a férfi torkán.  
  
\- Dumbledore! Párizsból Madridba utazni, aztán onnan Németországba menni, kész őrület! Nemcsak, hogy borzasztóan sok időnkbe fog kerülni, de pénzbe is. – Perselus jól tudta, hogy noha Dumbledore rá sem bagózna, hogy mennyit fognak költeni, helyettese, Minerva McGalagony kevésbé lenne jókedvű ettől. Sajnálatos módon Dumbledore a legkevésbé sem látszott zavarodottnak. – Nem várhatja el, hogy busszal utazzunk egészen Madridig. Az legalább tizenkét órás út lenne – ha szerencsések vagyunk.  
  
\- Természetesen nem.  
  
\- És mi… Hogy?  
  
\- Ahogy mondtam, természetesen várom el. Repülővel fognak menni. És ne aggódjon a drága Minerva miatt… Őt már tájékoztattam, és beleegyezett az összes változásba. – Dumbledore felállt. Ez volt a jel a távozásra.  
  
Perselus egy végső pillantást vetett Dumbledore irányába, mielőtt távozott, de elméje dühösen dolgozott. Ha Minerva beleegyezett ebbe az őrületbe – mármint, hogy a teljes zenekart elküldi repülővel Madridba, majd onnan Kölnbe –, csakis azt jelenthette, hogy akkora kereslet volt a zenekarára, hogy Madrid jókora summát fizetett értük, hogy megváltoztassák a teljes tervet. Ám ez a fordulat viszont azt jelentette, hogy mindent szigorúan titokban tartottak, így senkinek (őt magát is beleértve) nem fog eszébe jutni, hogy több pénzt követeljen az útjáért. Ó, hogy meg fognak lepődni, amikor Perselus megteszi!  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
Te jó ég, Sirius, én annyira ideges vagyok! – nyöszörgött Harry egy nappal azelőtt, hogy elvileg Párizsba kellett volna utaznia. A taxija másnap reggel hat óra harminckor fogja őt felvenni, ami bőséges időt hagy rá, hogy kijusson a reptérre, becsekkoljon, és végigmenjen a duty-free shopokon, mielőtt eljön az idő, hogy Piton leszedje a fejét a nyakáról.  
  
Sirius beletöltötte az utolsó korty sört Harry poharába, aztán odatolta a keresztfia elé, aki anélkül, hogy ránézett volna, felkapta azt, és egy egészségeset kortyolt belőle.  
  
\- Remek leszel – mondta Harrynek, aznap este már vagy ötödjére, de az is lehet, hogy megvolt az már ötven is. Valószínűleg magának Siriusnak sem volt fogalma erről, mivel mindig hajlott rá, hogy az effajta helyzetekben a robotpilóta irányítsa, és azt szajkózza, amit szerinte Harry hallani akart. Néha még a megfelelő dolgot is sikerült mondania. – Keményen gyakoroltál – gondolj csak arra a sok hosszú évre, amit a képzéssel töltöttél –, és nem lennél benne a zenekarban, ha a karmester és a többi, felelős ember nem gondolta volna, hogy jó is vagy.  
  
Harry nagyot szusszant, és hintázni kezdett székén.  
  
\- Nem is tudom. Azt hiszem, Piton csak látni akarja a bukásomat – felelte szerencsétlenül.

Harry a zenekar debütálásának estéjén fel-alá járkált a koncertterem folyosóin. Ma este már kétszer kidobta a taccsot, és a gyomra csak nem akart megnyugodni. Ivott már kamillateát, Hermione javaslata alapján vett be egy kevés macskagyökérfű cseppet (más néven boszorkány füvet, ahogy titokban a lányt is nevezte magában mostanában), de nem segített. Lehet, hogy volt valami köze ahhoz a tényhez, hogy hallotta, ahogy a közönség betódult a  _Salle Pleyel*_ -be. Vagy, hogy szóltak a zenekarnak, hogy már el is foglalták a helyüket, és készülődjenek. Vagy talán az lehetett az oka, hogy Piton olyan pillantással nézett rá, amivel egészen valószínűleg ölni lehetett volna.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és remélte, hogy lenn tudja tartani a torkában lévő hatalmas csomót. Az öklendezés csaknem kétezer ember előtt bizonyára nem mutatna róla kedvező képet a zenekarnál… vagy Pitonnál.  
  
\- Lábtörést! – szólalt meg Ron egészen halkan Harry jobbja mellől, és intett, miközben Harry úgy érezte, hogy egészen elzöldül. Lábtörést? Tényleg el tudná törni a lábát, miközben oboán játszik? Végül is fel kell állnia. Talán, ha nem vesz elég mély levegőt, kifulladhat, és elveszítheti az eszméletét. És akkor elájul. És lezuhan. És eltöri az egyik lábát. A koncert katasztrófába torkollik, és az egész az ő hibája lesz. Piton gyorsabban fogja kirúgni őt a zenekarból, mint ahogy kiér a mentő, hogy elszállítsa őt. Harry levegő után kapott, és úgy érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka.  
  
\- Ez csak amolyan szólás-mondás. Nyugodj meg – vágta félbe gondolatait Kingsley Shacklebolt. A férfi vállon veregette őt, miközben elhaladt Harry mellett, hogy elfoglalja helyét a timpaninál. – Majd meglátod… minden rendben lesz.  
  
Bármennyire is kevéssé nyugtatták meg őt Kingsley szavai, Harry bólintott, és újból lélegezni kezdett. Felvette a pozícióját, a függöny felment, felfedte őket a közönségnek és a tapsuknak.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Harry elpakolta az oboáját, fogta a tartót, és követte a zenekar többi tagját kifelé. A lábai még mindig reszkettek kicsit, de legalább nem voltak eltörve. Nem fogyott ki a szuszból, és nem ájult el. És megfelelően jól játszott. Nem mesésen, nem úgy, hogy az érdemes legyen arra, hogy állva tapsoljanak, de elég jól ahhoz, hogy Piton ne kiabáljon vele, amikor a férfi kisietett a teremből.  
  
A buszok, amiket a társaság bérelt, odakint várták őket, készen arra, hogy elvigyék őket az éttermükbe, megünnepelni a turné első sikeres koncertjét.  
  
Az étlap hatalmas volt – a legnagyobb részét a borok tették ki –, és annyi mindenből lehetett választani, hogy Harry nem tudta, mit is rendeljen. Észrevette a pillantásokat, amiket Piton küldött feléje, és a zenekar többi részének is – mintha fölöttük állónak érezné magát. De mielőtt több gondolatot pazarolhatott volna erre, megjelent a pincér az asztaluknál.  
  
\- Van szüksége segítségre, hogy kibetűzze az étlapot, Potter? – mosolygott rá gúnyosan Piton.  
  
Harry gyorsan behúzta a nyakát, és megrázta a fejét, mielőtt a pincérhez fordult, és megszólalt.  
  
\- Je prendrai Le Canard à l'orange, s'il vous plaît. Et, pourriez vous me dire quel vin serait le plus convenable en accompagnement? J'aimerai du vin rouge mais je ne saurais pas dire lequel conviendrait le mieux avec le canard.   
  
Harry tudta, hogy rossz ötlet bort inni, még akkor is, ha közben sokat evett, de itt mindenki ivott bort, és nem tudta lerázni az érzést, hogy kiérdemelte. Végül is épp az imént játszott a párizsi hallgatóság előtt, Európa egyik leghíresebb hangversenytermében!  
  
A bor még az étel előtt megérkezett, és Lockhart tósztra emelkedett. Normál esetben Harry arra számított volna, hogy a karmester tölti be ezt a tisztet, de nyilvánvalóan itt nem alkalmazták azokat a szabályokat. Amúgy sem nézett senki Pitonra, senki nem számított tőle olyan beszédre, ami nem tartalmaz valamilyen mennyiségű gúnyt.  
  
\- Drága barátaim – kezdte Lockhart, amitől Harry máris émelyegni kezdett. Ez egy szörnyen hosszú dumának ígérkezett – ismételten. Valószínűleg főleg arról, hogy mennyire csodálatos és nagyszerű is volt ő, hogy csakis az agyatlan hegedűsök és hárfások tapsoljanak. – Most, hogy túl vagyunk a legelső sikeres koncertünkön itt a csodálatos Párizsban – és ezen a ponton lehet, hogy meg kellene említenem, mennyire kedvesek számomra a párizsiak. Néhány évvel ezelőtt játszottam itt néhány szólót, ami nagymértékben…  
  
Harry néma üzemmódba kapcsolta Lockhartot, és a pislákoló gyertyák fényében a borára összpontosított. A pincér valóban azt tanácsolta neki, hogy a kacsához vörös bort igyon, de elfelejtette, hogy a vörösnek elvileg milyen ízűnek kellett lennie, és hogy pontosan mi is volt a neve. Úgy vélte, a végén úgy sem számított.  
  
Gondolataiból az rángatta ki, hogy Ron váratlanul szívből jövően tapsolni kezdett, amivel elérte, hogy a zenekar többi tagja is vele tapsoljon. Az asztalnál ülő arcokból ítélve – az együttes többsége megkönnyebbültnek látszott, Lockhart pedig hamuszínűnek – amiből Harry azt szűrte le, hogy Lockhart még nem végzett, de ez patkány seggét sem érdekelte. Helyette gyorsan a kezébe emelte a poharát, és a többiekkel egyetemben a magasba emelte. Kórusban hangzott fel a „Csirió!”, és ennek francia változata a „Santé!”, majd egymáshoz koccantak a poharak.  
  
A bor gyümölcsös volt, de nem testes. Harry észrevette, hogy elég sok alkohol volt benne, de ettől még nem hagyta abba az ivását.  
  
\- Jó? – kérdezte Ron széles vigyorral, amire Harry válaszolt is.  
  
\- Jó!  
  
Perselus elgondolkozva szemlélte Pottert, miközben a saját, száraz, vörösborát kortyolgatta (francia, és természetesen különlegesen drága – végül is a ma esti számlát Dumbledore állja). Tehát a fiú tud franciául. És noha ez nem volt olyan feljegyzésre érdemes hőstett, Perselus akaratlanul is kissé… kevésbé volt nyugodt. Potter nyilvánvalóan nem annyira tapasztalatlan és unalmasan egysíkú, mint amilyennek gondolta. Nem számított, hogy tévesen ítélte meg a fiút. Csak azt jelentette, hogy nem vett számításba minden szempontot. Köztudott volt, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhetett. Alkalomadtán.  
  
Perselus a szeme sarkából figyelte Pottert, aki kivett a kenyeres kosárból egy kis darab kenyeret, és elkezdte megvajazni azt. A kölyök nem beszélt – vette észre – csak hallgatott, és időnként belekapcsolódott a nevetésbe az asztalnál… habár a reakciói mindig egy kicsit a többiek reagálása után érkeztek. Mintha ki kellett volna találnia, hogy vajon szabad-e csatlakoznia a többiekhez.  
  
 _Különös_  – gondolta magában Perselus, miközben beleharapott a kenyerébe. Egy bagett volt – igazi francia, a megfelelő ízzel, nem az a cucc, amivel általában Angliában tévesztik meg az embert. Potter társasági képességei kissé elmaradottnak látszottak, még ha nyilvánvalóan sikerült is kontaktust kialakítani Weasleyvel, Longbottommal (pedig nekik riválisonként egymást kellene széttépniük, nem pedig barátkozniuk), és Grangerrel. Nem mintha Perselus maga a szociális készségek hercege lett volna, de ő legalább köszönő viszonyban volt a fogalommal.  
  
 _Valóban felettébb különös._  
  
Harry hangosan kacagott valamin, amikor Piton felállt.  
  
\- Hová megy? – A szavak kicsúsztak a fiú száján, még mielőtt megakadályozhatta volna. Piton lenézett rá (hát nem folyton azt tette?), és mindkét szemöldökét felvonta. Veszélyes két szemöldök volt – döntötte el Harry. Hogy ezt kimondta-e hangosan, vagy sem, nem tudta – ámbár Piton arckifejezése nem változott.  
  
\- Nem mintha bármi köze lenne hozzá, Potter, de épp kifizetem a számlámat, aztán pedig elindulok a hotelbe. Megkapom hozzá a jóváhagyását?  
  
Valahol az agya mélyén egy kis hang a láthatatlan karját lóbálta, és azt kiabálta neki, hogy ez csak egy költői kérdés volt, ám Harry ettől függetlenül válaszolt rá.  
  
\- Nem, én úgy vélem, maradnia kellene. – Azok, akik hallották őket, levegő után kaptak vagy kuncogni kezdtek, attól függően, hogy észrevették-e Harry enyhén kapatos állapotát vagy sem. Piton csak haragos tekintettel meredt rá.  
  
\- Ó, valóban? Nos, sajnálom, hogy csalódást okozok magának, de nem érdekel a véleménye. Egyáltalán nem.  
  
Harry még mondani akart valamit, de Neville ujjai belefúródtak a karjába, és ettől inkább lenézett. Mire az ujjak szorítása enyhült rajta, Piton elment, Harry pedig elfelejtette, hogy mit akart mondani.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
A koncert harmadik estéje volt, és a zenekar készen állt egy újabb körre, hogy szórakoztassa a tömegeket. Nem számít, mennyire szórakoztató volt, mekkora elismerést szereztek, és mennyi pénzt kerestek azzal, hogy az otthontól ennyire távol játszottak, mindig tudtak panaszkodni. Amíg Piton rájuk nem csattant.  
  
Harrynek ugyanakkor kissé más gondjai voltak. Egyik lábáról a másikra ugrált, és a kezeit tördelte.  
  
\- Mire vársz, haver? Indulj a klotyóba! – mondta Ron szórakozott arccal, és harsonával a kezében odalépett mellé.  
  
\- Nem arról van szó. Nem kell pisilnem. Én csak… – Harry megállt, és a hajába túrt. Nem tudta kimondani. Ez olyan nevetséges volt. Nem hagyhatta, hogy megfélemlítse őt…  
  
\- Mi az?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Piton mondott valamit nekem az imént. Lehajolt – egészen közel hozzám – és azt súgta a fülembe, hogy  _„El ne merészelje kúrni ezt, Potter. Ennek tökéletesnek kell lennie.”_  
  
Ron csak egy nemtörődöm mozdulattal legyintett.  
  
\- Ne is törődj vele. Az a fickó egy hülye flúgos!  
  
\- De azt akarja, hogy elmenjek!  
  
\- Ő mindenkiről azt akarja, hogy eltűnjön. Csak menj ki oda, és játssz úgy, ahogyan korábban. – Amikor Harry egy cseppet sem látszott ettől nyugodtabbnak, Ron köréje fonta a karját, és hozzátette. – Nézd, haver, itt mindenki ideges. Még az olyan fickók is, mint Kingsley. Természetesen te nem látod rajtuk, de attól még azok. Piton a szart is kiijeszti belőlünk. De tudjuk, hogy ha a legjobb tudásunkat nyújtjuk, akkor minden rendben lesz. És te jó vagy, Harry, úgyhogy rendben leszel, és remekül fog menni!  
  
Harry bólintott, és megpróbált Ronra villantani egy mosolyt. Működni látszott, mivel Ron elment a helyére, vissza a zenekar hátsó részébe. Bár Harry továbbra is hihetetlenül ideges volt. Nem csak attól vált kocsonyássá a lába, amit Piton mondott, hanem attól is, hogy a bőrén érezte a férfi forró leheletét.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
Még kétszer játszottak Párizsban, és minden egyes hangverseny sikeres volt, mielőtt repülőre kellett szállniuk, hogy Madridba utazzanak. A zenekar legnagyobb része az azt megelőző éjjel szórakozni volt, és noha mindenki esélyt kapott, hogy sokáig alhasson, meglehetősen másnaposak voltak, és ez volt az egyik oka annak, miért  _nem volt jó hangulata_ Perselus Pitonnak.  
  
A másik pedig az, hogy a terve becsődölt. Igen. Csődöt mondott. Azt mondani, hogy nem volt jókedvű, enyhe kifejezés lett volna. Hiszen olyan tökéletes tervet eszelt ki!  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
\- HOGY MI? – Piton bömbölésére Harry összerezzent, amikor belépett a szálloda halljába. Poggyásza valamilyen okból elveszett, majd megkerült a reptéren, ő pedig a csoportját veszítette el, miközben azt kutatta, hogyan is szerezze vissza. Mielőtt belépett a szállodába, örült, hogy végre sikerült idejutnia, de most azt kívánta, bárcsak még mindig a bőröndjét kereste volna. Az érzés tovább erősödött, amikor Piton megperdült, és rábámult. – Potter!  
  
Harry ismét összerándult, aztán odasietett, miközben azon töprengett, vajon most mi a frászt követett el. Egy része vágyott rá, hogy beszéljen Pitonnal, el akarta mondani neki, hogy fogja be a száját, és fejezze be, hogy vele kiabál, de valóban, valóban szerette ezt az állást. És igazán meg akarta tartani. Valószínűleg egyetlen vita elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy Piton kirúgja őt, így hát tartotta a nyelvét.  
  
\- Igen?  
  
\- Potter, ez a  _fiatalember_  itt – Piton gyakorlatilag köpte a szót, miközben a szállodaportásra mutatott – az imént tájékoztatott, hogy egy szobán kell osztoznunk.  
  
Harry szemei elkerekedtek, ám látása bizarr módon beszűkült. Egy szarvas is biztosan ezt érezte, amikor a fényszórók reflektorfényébe került. Tudta, hogy mozdulnia és tennie kellene valamit, de valamilyen oknál fogva a lábai tapodtat sem moccantak, hanem csak nézte, ahogy az autó közeledett, egyre csak közeledett, ő pedig várta a becsapódást. Az egyedüli reakció, amire képes volt, hogy nagyot nyelt.  
  
\- Valami  _félkegyelmű_  hozzájárult a dupla foglaláshoz. Egy ilyen szálloda, mint ez; egy hotel, amelyik egy szimfonikus zenekart várt… most pedig kifogytak a szobákból. És mivel már mindenki más elfoglalta a szobáikat, úgy döntöttek, az lenne a legértelmesebb ötlet, hogy magát meg engem egy szobába raknak. – Piton hangja olyan hangerőre emelkedett, hogy már mindenki hallhatta őt az előcsarnokban. A portás határozottan közel járt a pánikba eséshez… ami olyasmi volt, amit Harry szerint meg is érdemelt.  
  
\- Sajnálom señor, mi nem most raktuk önöket össze. A szobafoglalásunk úgy szólt, hogy ön és señor Potter egy szobán osztoznak. Mérhetetlenül sajnálom a félreértést – valaki bizonyára tévedést követett el, amikor bejegyezte a foglalást. – A férfi gyorsan mély levegő után kapott, de sikerült folytatni a beszédét, mielőtt Piton újabb panaszt vethetett volna közbe. – És ugyanolyan borzasztóan sajnálom, de ma este semmilyen változást nem tudok foganatosítani. Már túl késő van ahhoz, hogy más szobákba költöztessünk embereket, és a csoportjuk legnagyobb része már aludni tért.  
  
 _Vagy jóval valószínűbb, hogy egy bárba_  – korrigált magában Harry, de igyekezett nem kimutatni a gondolatait. Piton azonban látszólag ugyanezt a gondolatfonalat követte, mivel csak horkantott egyet.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Végül Piton csak felkapta a szobakulcsot, és elvonult a liftekhez, amelyek csendben közlekedtek, miközben Harry a padlóra szegezte a pillantását. Elgondolkozott, vajon mit tett, amivel kiérdemelte ezt a büntetést, ezt a kozmikus tréfát, és hogy vajon másnap reggel még életben lesz-e. Szíve azzal fenyegetett, hogy kiugrik a mellkasából.  
  
A liftajtó kinyílt. A folyosón, kicsit lejjebb volt a dohányzásra kijelölt terült, ahol néhány kanapé állt egy dohányzó asztal körül, és eldobált csikkek töltötték meg a hamutálcákat.  
  
\- Én aludhatok itt kint, uram. Nem gond… Biztos vagyok benne, hogy holnap tud biztosítani nekem egy szobát a szálloda, vagy aludhatok valaki más szobájában. Nem kell, hogy zavarjam magát, vagy ilyesmi.  
  
Piton egy megvető pillantást vetett a kanapék felé.  
  
\- Ne legyen nevetséges, Potter. Az előadásra csúcsformában van szükségem magára, és nem hagyom, hogy az egészségét – és ezzel az én hangversenyemet – tönkretegye egy huzatos folyosó, vagy egy büdös, göröngyös kanapé. Az én szobámban fog aludni!  
  
És ezzel el volt intézve. Harry nem volt egészen bolond ahhoz, hogy megpróbálja és leálljon vitázni Pitonnal, így csak némán követte őt. Maga a szoba valószínűleg nem olyan volt, amihez Piton hozzá volt szokva –, ám annál sokkal több, mint amit Harry általában kapott. Nem volt kimondottan tágas, de volt benne egy plazma TV, az ágynemű elegánsnak tűnt, és a fürdőszobában a kád pezsgőfürdős funkciót ígért. Sajnálatos módon csak egy franciágy volt benne, igaz az királyi méretű.  
  
Harry ismét nyelt egyet.  
  
\- Ne álljon ott, és nézzen úgy, mint egy ijedt kiscica, Potter. Aligha fogok magára ugrani, és kiélni magán az ördögi vágyaimat. Úgyhogy készüljön a lefekvéshez, aludni akarok. – És ezzel Piton sarkon fordult, majd bemasírozott a fürdőszobába.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Végül is Piton nem aludt el azonnal, hanem élvezettel olvasott el egy újabb fejezetet abból a könyvből, amit a Charles de Gaulle reptéren vásárolt, miközben Potter ide-oda forgolódott, és aludni próbált. Meglehetősen szórakoztató volt látni, hogy a fiú annyira kínosan érezte magát, és ez roppant módon csökkentette a saját kényelmetlenségét. Emellett Potter boxer alsóban és egy pólóban aludt, és az a boxer nem sokat tett annak érdekében, hogy elrejtse élvezetes látványt nyújtó hátsóját.  
  
Ez az elalvás előtti látvány most az egyszer kellemes álmokat nyújtott Pitonnak, így aztán sikerült merevedéssel ébrednie. Noha az álmok maradványai továbbra is ott időztek, ezért Perselus reggeli zuhanyzása felettébb élvezetes élménnyé vált.  
  
Miután elhagyták a szobájukat, különváltan indultak reggelizni. Perselus jobban szeretett két csésze kávét meginni reggelire, és később bekapni néhány pirítóst vagy egy szendvicset, míg Potter látszólag élvezte teletömni magát. Legalábbis annak látszott az, amikor Potter megrohamozta a büfét. Perselus ritkán látott tányért, amin annyi ételt cipeltek. Csak Weasley látszott képesnek arra, hogy felülmúlja azt az ő kéttányérnyi fogyókúrás kolbászával, tojásával és zsírjával.  
  
A gyakorlás elfogadhatóan jól ment. Lockhart ismét megpróbálta rávenni Perselust, hogy felismerje, muszáj neki szólót játszani, de a karmesternek minimális kiabálással sikerült nem tudomásul vennie azt. Végül készen álltak az esti hangversenyre.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Amikor Brahms Poco Allegretto-jának erős hangjai lassan elhaltak, hogy teret adjanak a termet megtöltő tapsnak, Harry mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Csak most kezdtek el játszani, és hamarosan elkezdik a Sibeliust – egy olyan darabot, ami egyszerre volt gyönyörű és nehéz. Piton ránézett – szemében ott ült a figyelmeztetés, mint minden alkalommal, de most valamilyen okból nem hordozta a szokásos fenyegetést. Viszont volt ott valami más, amit Harry sehogy sem tudott megfejteni.  
  
Miért kell Pitonnak annyira komplikáltnak lennie? Mennyivel könnyebb lenne, ha tudná, mit akart a férfi. Először annyira ellenséges volt. Most pedig… most Harry már nem tudta, hogy milyen volt. Túlélte az éjszakát, felébredt, és semmilyen megjegyzést nem hallott az alvási szokásait illetően – sem bármilyen sértést. Tulajdonképpen Piton csaknem nyugodt volt, és úgy látszott, jó hangulatban volt az első, együtt töltött éjjelüket követő reggel.  
  
Az igazat megvallva Harry nem volt képes megtartóztatni magát attól, hogy lopva rá ne pillantson Pitonra, amikor a férfi a zuhanyzását követően felöltözött. Nem mintha meztelenül hagyta volna el a fürdőszobát – akkor már viselte az alsóneműjét, és sokkalta jobban nézett ki, mint ahogy arra Harry számított. Szőrzete egy csíkban levezetett a… Harry megrázta a fejét. Nem-nem. Elutasította, hogy arra gondoljon. Különösen itt, mindenki előtt.  
  
Ám Harrynek el  _kellett_  hagynia a szobát röviddel azután, hogy rajtakapta magát, Piton fenekét bámulja. Enyhén megrázta a fejét, és megpróbált koncentrálni – de aztán Piton ránézett, ő pedig azon kapta magát, hogy izgalomba jött, amikor hirtelen visszaemlékezett, hogy az éjszaka közepén felébredt, és egyedül Piton nyugodt légvételei ringatták ismét álomba őt.  
  
Harry remélte, hogy az idő segít majd neki megérteni Pitont, de már ismerte néhány hete a férfit, és egyetlen kérdésére sem kapott választ. Helyette csakis újabbak érkeztek. Mint például az, hogy miért kell a szívének gyorsabban megdobbannia minden egyes másodpercnyi figyelemért, amit kap?  
  
Sibelius II. szimfóniájának első hangjai ismét a jelenre irányították Harry figyelmét.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Piton észrevette már néhányszor a koncentrációt Potter arcán, de ma még intenzívebbnek látszott a szokásosnál. Figyelemre méltó volt, hogyan látszott Potter átváltozni, bármikor is a szájához emelte az oboáját. A hangszere nélkül félénk, befelé forduló, és néha bizonytalan fiatalembernek tűnt, akivel Piton mást sem tett volna legszívesebben, mint hogy megragadja, és alaposan megrázza. Ám amikor Potter az arcához emelte az oboát, hirtelen nyitottá és szenvedélyessé vált. Pottert csakis akkor látta annyira nyíltnak, amikor aludt. És Perselus többet akart kapni abból a látványból. Azt mondta magának, hogy azt csakis a színpadra tartogatta, ám ezt még önmaga sem hitte el. Azon az éjszakán, a fiúval az ágyában, úgy tűnt, hagyta, hogy tudatalattija szabadon kószáljon, és azóta az álmai felettébb… érdekesek voltak.  
  
Ezt valami Potter múltjából okozta? Valami, ami kísértette őt? Perselus persze hallott apró-cseprő dolgokat Potterről. Zenekara tele volt őrült pletykákkal, és még a vezetés (ó, igen, ezen a ponton Dumbledore-ra gondolt) sem volt jobb. Perselus természetesen csak azért hallgatta meg őket, mert szükséges volt tudnia, hogy mi folyik a zenekarában. Nem mintha bármelyikük valaha is önszántából kiadott volna információt magukról.  
  
Potter szülei elhunytak – azt rebesgették, autóbalesetben. Egy nagynénivel és egy nagybácsival nőtt fel egészen addig, amíg a keresztapja befogadta őt – Perselus nem ismert egyetlen indokot sem, amiért Potter életkörülményein esetleg változtatni kellett volna. A keresztapja partnere elvitte – vagyis úgy hírlett – egyszer egy szimfonikus hangversenyre – valószínűleg egy olyanra, ahol találkozott Dumbledore-ral, a család régi barátjával. Potter érdeklődést mutatott az oboa iránt, így bátorítani kezdték, hogy játsszon rajta. Tanárai észrevették a tehetségét, és Potter – noha a többi zenészhez képest későn kezdte – Európa számos zeneiskoláját megjárta már.  
  
Perselus ezt egy érdekes önéletrajznak találta. Egy olyannak, amelyben sok lyuk várt arra, hogy megtöltsék információkkal. Egy nap rá fogja venni Pottert, hogy mindent elmondjon neki.  
  
Az is megmutatkozott, hogy Potternek volt tehetsége. Természetesen bárki hallhatta, hogy a fiú jó volt, de a tény, hogy zenészhez képest későn kezdte megtanulni a hangszerét, és mégis sikerült így a mesterévé válni, már önmagában bizonyíték volt arra, hogy tudja, jóval több volt Potterben, mint amit mások láttak. Bárcsak a megfelelő mentorral rendelkezett volna…  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
\- Potter, maga még maradjon. Beszélni óhajtok magával – szólt Piton, mihelyst utoljára lement a függöny. Harry egy pánikba esett pillantást vetett Ronra és Neville-re, de ők csak vágtak egy fintort, és megpróbáltak a lehető leggyorsabban eliszkolni, nehogy Pitonnak eszébe jusson az ötlet, hogy velük is beszéljen.  
  
Hát eljött az idő. Ez volt a pillanat, amikor Piton megmondja neki, hogy pakolja össze a dolgait, és szívódjon fel. Valószínűleg élhetne még egy darabig Siriusszal, aztán majd meglátja, hogy tud-e valahol állást szerezni. Talán fenn északon, egy kisebb városban. Ott volt néhány zenekar, amelyek egész barátságosak is voltak. És az élet is nyugodtabb lehetne. Nem úgy, mint sok állásnál, és nincsenek turnék sem. Harry lehorgasztotta a fejét.  
  
\- Igen, uram? – Harry eltűnődött, vajon pontosan melyik részt is tolta el. Ő nem vett észre egyetlen hibát sem, de szokás szerint annyira elveszett a zenéjében, hogy az sem lenne meglepetés. Emiatt gyakran kritizálták a tanárai.  
  
\- Észrevettem, hogyan játszott ma, és…  
  
\- Mit csináltam rosszul? – kérdezte Harry, aztán csak megrázta a fejét. – Nem számít, igaz? Csak összepakolom a cuccaim. Úgy hiszem, van még ma induló járat. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy el tudom kapni. – Egy sóhajjal, ami egyszerre volt szomorú és csalódott, megfordult. Egy gúnyos megjegyzésre vagy helyeslésre számított, ami majd követi őt… nem arra a kézre, ami megragadta a vállát, és ismét visszafordította.  
  
\- Nem értékelem, ha félbeszakítanak, Potter. Ahogy azt sem, amikor előre feltételezik, hogy tudják, mit akarok mondani. Különösen akkor, amikor tévednek.  
  
\- Tévednek, uram? – Harry nem tudta eltiporni a reményt, ami váratlanul kivirult a mellkasában. Pitonra nézett, aki ugyan a homlokát ráncolta, de nem valós, veszélyes haraggal, és szemei elkerekedtek.  
  
\- Valóban téved. Ahogy mondtam: észrevettem, hogyan játszott ma, és noha meg voltam elégedve az előadásával, továbbra is úgy vélem, van még mit javítani rajta.  
  
Harry Pitonra meredt, nem tudta biztosan, hogy mit is akart mondani a férfi. Hogy nem volt elég jó? De hát azt mondta, hogy elégedett volt a játékával. Az nem lehetett, igaz?  
  
\- Uram?  
  
Piton megdörzsölte a homlokát.  
  
\- Nem érti, igaz? Azt mondom, hogy szeretnék adni magának néhány gyakorló órát. Hiszem, hogy nagy lehetőség van magában, és tervezem, hogy kihasználtatom magával.  
  
Egy pislogás. Két pislogás. Aztán Harry nyelt egyet. Meg akarta kérdezni, hogy miért ajánlja fel ezt Piton, de félt kockára tenni a szerencséjét. A férfi felajánlotta neki, hogy oktatja őt… az egyik legjelentősebb kortárs karmester… hogyan is mondhatna rá nemet?   
  
\- Az… csodálatos lenne! –  _És borzasztó_. – Köszönöm, uram!  
  
\- Hát akkor rendben – szipákolt egyet Piton. – Holnap a szokásos próba után kezdünk. Maga itt marad utána. – Ezzel Piton távozott; Harry pedig ottmaradt egyedül, kerek szemmel álmélkodva a színpadon.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Barátai reagálása Harry hírére előre megjósolható volt.  
  
Míg Neville csak megnyikkant, és úgy látszott, Harry helyében levetné magát a következő sziklafalról, addig Ron elordította magát.  
  
\- Hogy ő  _mit?_  
  
Harry kinyitotta a száját, hogy ismét magyarázni kezdje – és hogy elmondja nekik, hogy ő valóban értékelte azt, amit Piton tett érte, hogy ez sokat jelentett neki, meg hogy nem sok ember büszkélkedhet azzal, hogy egy olyan híres ember tanította őt, mint Piton –, ám Ron gyorsabb volt nála.  
  
\- Mi?  
  
\- Nos, Harry – Neville megköszörülte a torkát –, Piton még sosem ajánlott ilyesmit egyikünknek sem. – Az elmotyogott  _„Hála az égnek”_  nem maradt észrevétlen.  
  
\- Igazán kedvelnie kell téged, ha megteszi ezt neked – jegyezte meg Hermione, aki egészen eddig csendben üldögélt a körükben.  
  
Harry azonban megrázta a fejét. Piton kedveli őt?! Előbb fagyna be a pokol, mint hogy olyasmi megtörténjen. Piton csak azt akarta, hogy jobb legyen a zenekara. Javulást akart, vagy ilyesmit. És azzal, hogy megtanítja neki, hogyan játsszon jobban, el is éri azt. És nemzetközi hírneve még nagyobbá válik.  
  
\- Én a helyedben vigyáznék – tette hozzá Ron. – Valószínűleg csak a gatyádba akar beférkőzni.  
  
\- Ne bolondozz már, Ron! – tiltakozott Harry. Piton biztosan nem akarta őt. És nem, a szíve határozottan nem vert semmivel sem gyorsabban erre a gondolatra.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Három nappal később megérkeztek Németországba, Köln városába, a kezdődő karácsonyi hangulat közepébe. Még a reptér is fel volt már díszítve, néhány autókölcsönző helyről trombitaszó szólt, és karácsonyi dalok töltötték meg a csarnokot. A zenekar tagjai fáradtan – noha a repülőút önmagában alig két órát tartott – vonszolták magukat a buszokhoz, amelyek a várost kettéválasztó folyó keleti partján álló Hyatt’s Hotelbe fuvarozzák majd őket.  
  
Harry a hideg ablaknak döntve pihentette a fejét, és lélegzete bepárásította az üveget. Céltalanul rajzolgatott rá, miközben kibámult az éjszakába. Azt olvasta, hogy hatalmas székesegyház – a Dóm – a városhoz közeledve bárhonnan látható, és valóban így is volt. Még ilyen messziről is láthatta, hogy a katedrális óriási volt, és a fények, amelyek megvilágították, elég erősek voltak ahhoz, hogy a messzi távolból is láthassák azokat. Eltöprengett, vajon lesz-e egy kis ideje arra, hogy tényleg megnézhesse a várost, nem úgy, mint Madridban, ahol az ideje legnagyobb részét gyakorlással töltötte. Talán rávehetné Pitont, hogy legalább a katedrálist nézze meg vele. Ámbár erre nem volt túl sok remény.  
  
Sustorgó zaj hallatszott, aztán egy éles sípolás, ami azt jelezte, hogy valaki felvette a mikrofont. Némelyek megijedtek, mások meglepetten felmordultak, a többiek arcán viszont csak zavart pillantás látszott. Akármit is akartak bemondatni ezen a buszon, azt továbbítani kell a többieknek is – Piton szerette maga átadni a rossz híreket.  
  
\- Ébresztő! – volt az üdvözlése (ez a gorombaság senki számára nem volt meglepő), mielőtt megköszörülte a torkát és folytatta. – Változás állt be a tervben. Az imént jelezték nekem, hogy az itteni koncertre, Kölnben, csatlakozni fog hozzánk Draco Malfoy is. – Néhányan tapsolni kezdtek erre, míg mások felnyögtek, amiből Harry azt szűrte le, hogy a zenekar már korábban is dolgozott együtt ezzel a Draco Malfoyjal. Természetesen ő maga is hallott már róla. Európa egyik legjobban ismert szóló zongoristája volt, és noha még sosem találkozott vele élőben, a felvételek alapján tudta, hogy kiváló zenész volt.  
  
Ami sajnálatos módon semmit nem változtatott azon a tényen, hogy Malfoy szóló-zongorista volt – ami egy halálos kombináció, amikor egy szimfonikus zenekar is érintett benne. Nem csak azért, mert a szólisták ellopják azt a rivaldafényt, ami után egy zenekar bármelyik tagja (különösen az olyan emberek, mint Lockhart) sóvárgott, de egy szóló-zongorista a fél zenekart is befedi egyben.  
  
\- Egyetlen zokszót nem akarok hallani ez ügyben. Világos voltam? – kérdezte fogvicsorgatva Piton. Harry nem tudta megállapítani, hogy maga Piton örült-e vagy sem az új intézkedésnek, de határozottan nem akarta megkérdezni. – Ahogy azt el tudják képzelni, ez egyben azt is jelenti, hogy változni fognak a repertoárunk darabjai. Kihagyjuk Schubertet, és helyette Liszt 2. számú zongorakoncertjét adjuk elő. A kottákat reggel megkapják, és elvárom, hogy az első gyakorlásunk során mindnyájan képesek legyenek eljátszani. – A mikrofon újra besípolt, és Piton elment.  
  
Harry visszasüppedt a székébe.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Az éjszaka rövid volt, de legalább elég kávé várta őket a próba előtt. Harry úgy kapaszkodott a csészéjébe, mintha az élete függne tőle, és félig behunyt szemének köszönhetően majdnem elszalasztotta a szólóművész belépését. Mindig arra számított, hogy egy szóló művész csupa csillogás meg villogás lesz… és Draco Malfoy határozottan mindkettő volt. És még annál is több: élénk, ragyogó és borzasztóan vonzó.  
  
\- Üdv, örülök, hogy mindenkit megismerhetek – kiáltott, mire az együttes tagjaitól csak fáradt motyogásokat kapott válaszul. Reagálásként csak rántott egyet a vállán, és a kávék felé indult. Aztán a tekintete megakadt Harryn.  
  
\- Hát, szia – köszöntötte őt Malfoy, miközben fürkészve figyelte. Harry kényelmetlenül feszengett, és úgy érezte magát, mint egy steril helyen tartott féreg, akit épp felvágni készülnek. – Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
\- Harry Potter. – Harry megfogta a felkínált kezet és megrázta. – Ó, egek, még nem volt elég ébren ahhoz, hogy fenntartson egy beszélgetést, a legkevésbé olyasvalakivel, aki ilyen kínosan hosszú ideig szorongatja a kezét.  
  
\- És milyen hangszeren játszol, Harry?  
  
\- Első oboás vagyok. – Harry nagyot kortyolt a kávéjából, miközben igyekezett nagyobbra nyitni a szemét.  
  
\- Ó, első? Az nem rossz. – Malfoy rámosolygott – látszólag őszintén –, mire Harry visszamosolygott rá.  
  
\- Igen, én is így gondolom.  
  
\- És milyen régóta vagy a zenekarban? Még nem láttalak korábban Piton együttesében.  
  
\- Már dolgoztál korábban együtt vele? – kérdezte Harry, amire Malfoy bólintott. – Csak most kezdtem. Közvetlenül a turné előtt csatlakoztam.  
  
\- Csakugyan? – Malfoy összehúzta az ajkát, és úgy tűnt, mintha hozzá akarna tenni ehhez valamit, de abban a pillanatban Piton beviharzott, tekintete megakadt Harryn és Malfoyon, és rögtön ellenségessé vált. – Hú, jobb, ha mész és leülsz. Úgy tűnik, ma rémes hangulatban van.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Malfoynak kétségtelenül igaza volt, mivel Piton egész reggel egy szörnyeteg volt. Ami még akkor sem változott, amikor elkezdték a magánórákat; Piton kiáltozva utasítgatta Harryt, és látszólag sosem volt elégedett azzal, amit tett. A végén Harry minden türelmébe és akaraterejébe került, hogy az ebédről kérdezze Pitont.  
  
\- Uram, azon tűnődtem… – Harry megakadt, és elbizonytalanodott. Hogy tudná kimondani mindezt anélkül, hogy Piton leszedné a fejét a szemtelensége végett?  
  
\- Bökje már ki, Potter, nem érek rá egész nap!  
  
\- Nos, azon töprengtem… hogy mivel ebédidő van, meg minden… talán bemehetnénk a városközpontba, és haraphatnánk ott egy falatot? Szeretném megnézni a katedrálist és az óvárost. – Elővigyázatosan nem nézett Pitonra, inkább eközben a tokjába tette az oboáját.  
  
\- Engem nem érdekel, hogy mit csinál, Potter. Nem vagyok a gardedámja! – csattant fel, és erőteljesen felkapta a kottákat, amiket magával hozott.  
  
\- Nem, én úgy értettem, hogy mehetnénk együtt. Mármint maga meg én. – Harry érezte, hogy tetőtől talpig elpirul. Ez csak egy normális ebéd egy karmester és egy zenész között. Semmi különleges. Egyáltalán semmi.  
  
Mivel Piton nem válaszolt, és a szünet csak mind hosszabbra nyúlt, Harry felsóhajtott.  _Ó, hát kit akart átverni?_  Hát persze, hogy nem egy normális ebédről volt szó. Pitonnal sosem lehet normális! Harry még mindig nem egészen tudta, hogy mit kezdjen az érzéseivel, amelyek ott botladoztak a mellkasában, de azt tudta, hogy egyetlen Pitonnal kapcsolatos dolog – azok, amelyeket érzése szerint a férfivel tenni szeretett volna – sem volt helyénvaló.  
  
\- Oh – szólalt meg végül Piton, és hangszíne már nem volt olyan éles. Valójában szinte kellemes. Harry felnézett. – Nos… Ebben az esetben… igen. Miért ne?  
  
Harry felragyogó arccal nézett rá.  
  
\- Nagyszerű! Akkor csak felkapom a kabátom, aztán indulhatunk!  
  


*** * ***

  
  
_Semmi szokatlan nincs ebben_  – mondta magának Perselus, miközben lassan sétálgatott Potterrel Köln városközpontjában. Az Óváros és a katedrális gyakorlatilag a  _Filharmonikusok Székháza_  mellett volt, ahol ők gyakoroltak, és ahol az előadás is lesz, így egyáltalán nem volt nehéz odajutni.  
  
Potter – habár biztosan éhes volt már (a kölyök mindig az volt – mintha folyton attól félne, hogy éhezni fog) – először a székesegyházat akarta látni, és Perselus attól való félelmében, hogy sosem jut egy csendes ebédhez, ha nem jár a kedvében, beleegyezett.  
  
A katedrális – még ha tömve is volt turistákkal – csendes és hűvös volt. Az egyház vörösbe és feketébe öltözött emberei sétáltak körbe-körbe, néhányuk dobozokat hordott a nyakában az adományok miatt, mások csak figyelték a tömeget.  
  
Az áhítattól lenyűgözötten állt meg Potterrel, és fogadta be a látványt, ahogy a fény átsütött a színes ablakokon, amelyek éles ellentétben álltak a sötétszürke oszlopokkal és padlóval. A székesegyház teteje hihetetlenül magasan volt, pont úgy, hogy a Dóm kinti látképe ígérte. Perselus már korábban olvasott egy keveset a katedrálisról – szeretett legalább néhány adatot tudni azokról a városokról, amelyekbe ellátogatott –, és elmondta Potternek, hogy jó néhány száz éven keresztül tartott, amíg felépítették azt. Ez nyilvánvaló, ha a tizenharmadik században kezdték és a tizenkilencedik századik be sem tudták fejezni.  
  
Potter rámutatott valamire a székesegyházban, majd megindult előre, ám Piton még mindig nem fejezte be a nézelődést és az első pillanat látványának befogadását, így ő nem ment tovább. Váratlanul egy kéz ragadta meg az övét – természetesen Potteré, ami meleg és erős, mégis némileg kisebb volt, mint a sajátja – és mint egy gyerek, Perselus hagyta magát vezetni.  
  
Potter addig vezette őt lejjebb a sorok között, ameddig meg nem pillantott egy teljesen másféle ablakot. Ezen semmilyen szentet vagy Jézust ábrázoló kép nem volt látható, csak négyszögek. Ezernyi színes négyszög.  
  
\- Es ist wunderbar, nicht wahr? – kérdezte mellette valaki, és amikor megfordult, Perselus az egyik vörös-feketébe öltözött férfivel találta szemközt magát. Enyhén meglepődött, így szüksége volt néhány másodpercre, hogy előássa a némileg megkopott német nyelvtudását. Megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Ja, sehr.  
  
\- Es wurde von Gerhard Richter gefertigt und dieses Jahr endlich eingesetzt. Nicht alle befürworten das Fenster, aber ich persönlich finde es wunderschön – mondta a férfi Perselusnak, majd elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Es ist mit Sicherheit anders als die anderen. Und es strahlt – tette hozzá Perselus. A férfi bólintott, aztán csendben távozott.  
  
\- Mit mondott? – kérdezte Harry, és megrángatta Perselus kezét, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét. Csak most vette észre, hogy ő és Potter egész idő alatt  _fogták egymáskezét_  – és a papnak, aki biztosan látta ezt, még a szempillája sem rebbent. Gyorsan kiszabadította a kezét Potteréből, nem foglalkozva a bőrén érzett váratlan hideggel.  
  
\- Csak azt, hogy tetszett neki az ablak, és hogy egy Richter nevű építész készítette – válaszolt a férfi a kezét dörzsölgetve, aztán megfordult, hogy megnézze a székesegyház északkeleti oldalán álló oltárt.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
Az Óvárosban rábukkantak a „Der Walfisch” névre hallgató apró étteremre, amit Piton úgy fordított le, hogy „A bálna”. Belülről tipikus német étterem-sörözőnek látszott – rengeteg fával és nagy asztalokkal, melyeken rendszerint más emberekkel kellett osztozni. Sok helybéli evett itt, ami jó jel – tájékoztatta őt Piton.  
  
Harry Spätzlepfanne-t, Piton pedig Gefülltes Schweineschnitzelt rendelt, és mivel látta a kisebb poharakat, amelyekben itt felszolgálták a sört, két sört is kértek mellé (itt a pincér kijavította őket, és közölte, hogy az nem sör volt, hanem Kölsch).  
  
Felemelték a még mindig kicsit vizes poharakat (az egyik jele annak, hogy a sör valóban friss volt), egymáshoz koccintották őket, és Piton rövid „Proszit”-jára visszhangul Harry is elmotyogta a magáét, aztán inni kezdtek.  
  
\- Szóval… – kezdte Harry, aztán váratlanul nem igazán tudta, hogy mit is mondjon. Gyorsan átvette az elérhető lehetőségeket, miszerint:  _Tényleg barátságos ez az étterem. Pontosan mit is rendeltem? Ugye milyen érdekes ez a város? Szép időnk van, nemde?_  
  
\- Szeret játszani a zenekaromban, Potter? – kérdezte Piton.  
  
Harry a kartonpapírból készült söralátéttel játszott, amin annak a sörfőzdének hirdetése állt, amelyet felszolgáltak a Walfischban („Sünner Kölsch – Kölsch von seiner schönsten Seite!”)  
  
\- Szeretek – mosolyodott el szégyenlősen Harry. – Tetszenek a darabok, amelyeket kiválaszt, és a zenekar is csodálatos. – Ismét belekortyolt a sörébe – már több mint félig üres volt –, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a színt, ami felkúszott az arcára. – És maga egy nagyszerű karmester.  
  
Piton arckifejezéséből ítélve bizonyosan olyasmit mondott, amit a férfi hallani akart – akár be akarta ismerni, akár nem. Perselus némileg lehorgasztotta a fejét, így Harry nem láthatta a teljes arcát.  
  
\- Köszönöm – mondta végül a férfi halkan, aztán olyan pillantással nézett fel Harryre, amitől a fiú kissé zavarba jött.  
  
Ebéd után végigsétáltak a folyó mentén, megnézték a sétahajózást kínáló apró hajókat, melyek arra vártak, hogy a turisták felszálljanak rájuk. A városi folyópart élénk volt, az emberek nevetgélve és beszélgetve sétálgattak a téli napsütésben. Potter karja valahogy utat talált Perseluséba, feltehetően azért, hogy támasztékot keressen; a fiú járása nem igazán volt kiegyensúlyozottnak mondható, noha ténylegesen nem volt részeg. Perselus maga is érezte az alkohol hatását, még ha csak enyhe mértékben is – végül is ő nem volt olyan pehelysúlyú, mint Potter –, és magában feljegyezte, hogy többé ne becsülje le a német sört, nem számít milyen kicsik is a poharak.  
  
Attól eltekintve, hogy eldöntötték, gyalog sétálnak vissza a szállodájukhoz, nem sokat beszéltek… Potter elmotyogott néhány szót, hogy a friss levegő jót fog tenni neki, és Perselus egyetértett ezzel. Hamarosan koncertet kell adniuk, és azt akarta, hogy minden egyes zenésze tökéletes állapotban legyen.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
\- Hát te meg hol voltál egész nap? – akarta rögvest tudni Ron, amikor Harry végül csatlakozott hozzá a szobájukban. Hangjának sunyi felhangja volt, így Harry felsóhajtott, és némán káromkodott magában, amiért Ron ez egyszer nem Hermione szobájában volt. A vörös hajú fiú és Hermione olyan rendkívül okos és ravasz kifogásokat találtak ki, hogy még egyszer át kell menniük a kottán vagy, hogy Hermionének segítségre van szüksége a Tv-vel, vagy Ron csak megvárta, amíg szerinte Harry elaludt, hogy kisurranjon. Szerencsésnek mondhatták magukat, amiért Hermione mindig Lavenderrel osztozott egy szobán – és Lavender sosem aludt a szobájában.  
  
\- Városnézésen. – Harry az ágyra hajította a kabátját, aztán átgondolva a dolgot, és ő is mellé rogyott. Kezeit az arcához emelte, hogy megnézze, még mindig égnek-e. Voltaképpen egészen addig nem gondolt rá, hogy kihúzza a karját Pitonéból, amíg a hotel közelébe nem értek. Vajon mit gondolhatott róla a férfi? Hogy úgy kapaszkodott belé, mint egy szerelem-sújtotta tapadó kagyló? Talán túl lelkes volt? Ó, Isten! Érezte, hogy arca még jobban felhevül.  
  
\- Egyedül? – Ron olyan elnyújtottan mondta a második szótagot, mintha az egy tejkaramella lett volna. A seggfej haverja legalább élvezni látszott.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott. Mennyi értelme lenne hazudni arról, hogy mit tett és kivel? Biztos volt benne, hogy a zenekarból legalább egyvalaki láthatta őt Pitonnal együtt, és ha tagadná, mindenki azt hinné, hogy ők… hogy ők… dolgokat műveltek (és erre még jobban elpirult).  
  
\- Nem, nem egyedül. Pitonnal voltam.  
  
Ron szívrohamot és gutaütést imitált – legalábbis e kettő kombinációjának látszott. Ron esetében ez ugyan az öröm kifejezése is lehetett volna, de mivel Piton volt az, akiről beszéltek, Harry felettébb valószínűtlennek tartotta azt.  
  
\- Időt tölteni azzal a keselyűvel? Harry!  
  
\- Mi az?  
  
\- Neked tényleg elmentek otthonról?  
  
\- Ron. Ő tud… khm… normális lenni. Ha akar. – Harry összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Igen, soha senki nem hívhatná Pitont  _„napsugaram”_ -nak – Harry már pusztán a gondolattól is megrándult, ahogy elképzelt valakit, aki ezt teszi, aztán erre Piton reakcióját – és kedvesnek vagy bármi hasonlónak sem lehetett soha nevezni, de ettől még tudott kellemes társaság lenni. Máskülönben sosem akart volna együtt lógni vele, nem?  
  
Ron felhorkantott.  
  
\- Tudod mit? Az a faszi… az a pasi sosem „normális”. Ő egy aljas, goromba, vén fasz. És az egyetlen ok, amiért veled másképpen bánik az, hogy be akar jutni a gatyádba.  
  
\- Nem is! – ült fel Harry. Nem ez volt az oka annak, amiért ő és Piton kijöttek egymással! Piton kedvelte őt. Nos. Értékelte őt. Valahogy. Kijöttek. Osztoztak dolgokban. – Piton értékeli a játékomat!  
  
Ron szomorúan megrázta a fejét, miközben cöcögött hozzá.  
  
\- Ah, igen, a  _magánórák_. Már amúgy is jó oboás vagy, Harry. Miért kellene Pitonnak különórákat ajánlania neked, ha ráadásképpen nem lenne valami titkos, ördögi terve? Különösen úgy, hogy soha semelyikünknek nem kínált fel ilyet? Megmondom, haver, csak meg akar baszni téged.  
  
Harry ellenséges tekintettel meredt Ronra, aztán visszapuffant a hátára, az oldalára fordult, háttal Ronnak.  
  
\- Nem is hallgatok rád.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Ám Ron szavainak megmaradt a nyoma Harry fejében, és miközben a vacsora után ott ült egyedül a hotel asztalánál, akaratlanul is azon merengett, vajon pontosan mit is akart tőle Piton. Azt nem igazán bánta volna, ha a férfi vonzónak találja őt – végül is kellemes lenne, ha az érzései viszonzottak lennének –, de mi van akkor, ha Piton valóban csak a testét akarta, csak meg akarta baszni őt, ahogy Ron mondta? Annyi időt eltöltene vele csak azért? Csak azért, mert az ágyába akarta csábítani őt, és… és… hogy is mondta mindig Petunia néni?  _Megrontani az erényét_?  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét. Az nem lehet az ok… Piton sosem tenné azt vele, ugye? Az ajkába harapott, és csak akkor pillantott fel, amikor lépteket hallott.  
  
\- Miért vagy olyan rosszkedvű, Harry? Izgulsz a küszöbön álló hangverseny miatt? – kérdezte tőle vidáman Draco Malfoy, aki a legkevésbé sem hangzott együtt érzőnek.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Nem, semmi ilyesmi. – Hangsúlyával azt szándékozott sugallni, hogy ez lesz minden, amit ez ügyben mondani kíván. Draco válaszul összepréselte az ajkát.  
  
\- Nos, akármi is az, múlnia kell. Nem akarhatjuk, hogy elcsúfítsa azt a csinos pofidat, igaz?  
  
\- Mi? – Harry zavartan ráncolta össze a homlokát. Draco olyan volt, mint egy furcsa, sebesen verdeső kolibri – mindig túl gyors volt, és gondolatai mérföldekkel előrébb jártak, így Harry sosem értette, hova akar kilyukadni.  
  
Draco nem foglalkozott a zavarával, csak megpaskolta a vállát.   
  
\- Most pedig velem jössz szórakozni! Fel kell fedeznünk az éjszakai életet – elvileg lennie kell néhány, egészen mesés melegbárnak itt, legalábbis azt mondták –, és nem áll szándékomban egyedül ellátogatni oda. – Ezzel sikeresen megragadta Harry karját, felrántotta a székéből, aztán kivonszolta az étteremből. – Gyerünk, indulnunk kell, és ki kell választanunk, hogy mit veszel fel. Aztán inni párat a bárban, nehogy tök józanul kerüljünk be a klubba.  
  
Harry tehetetlen pillantást vetett vissza a helyiségbe, megpróbált találni valakit, aki megmenthetné őt Dracótól. Tekintete Pitonra esett, ám a férfi nem mozdult, csak meredten nézett rájuk olyan arckifejezéssel, amit a Gyilkos átkok kifejezéssel lehetett volna azonosítani, már ha létezne ilyen dolog.

Piton fel-alá járkált a folyosón. A zenekar többsége még mindig odakint volt, a többi helyiségből pedig határozottan az elfoglaltság hangjai hallatszottak. És Potter… Potter még mindig nem ért vissza. Ellenőrizte. Senki nem válaszolt Potter szobájának ajtajánál – sem Dracóénál, ami azt illeti… –, és mindkét szoba csendes volt. Emellett már egy jó ideje odakint lézengett a folyosón, és senki nem jött vissza.  
  
Perselus megnézte az időt az óráján. Már két óra után jártak. Mi a bánatot művelnek még mindig odakint? Amikor felvillant elméjében a gondolat, ahogy Potter nekidörgölőzik Dracónak, Perselus ökölbe szorította a kezét. Nem. Azt nem csinálnák! Igaz? Draco vonzó volt. Az ő mértékével nézve túlzottan is. De Potter biztosan nem… ó, kit próbál becsapni? Naná, hogy Potter megtenné.  
  
Perselus ismét oda-vissza járkált, ellazította az öklét, majd újra összeszorította. Utált várni. Szenvedélyesen utált. Még csak azt sem tudta, hogy miért csinálta – de azt tudta, hogy mivel  _várt_ , Potter rohadtul megtehetné azt a kegyet, hogy visszajön. Ez az egész… akármi vette rá őt erre, azt kívánta, bárcsak sose hagyta volna abba a dohányzást annyi évvel ezelőtt. Most legalább lenne valami, amit tehetne.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Harry nézte, ahogy Draco hozzádörzsölődik egy sötétszőke hajú izompacsirtának a táncparketten, és szorosabban fogta az italát. Igazából csak egy sört akart, de Draco furcsán nézett rá, amikor ezt megmondta, majd egy vodka-narancsot rendelt neki. Harry lassan kezdte kortyolgatni; úgy tervezte, hogy csak egyetlen pohárral iszik, és mégis, már a másodiknál tartott. És már ez is majdnem kiürült.  
  
\- Hallo. – Egy barna hajú fickó furakodott mellé a bárnál. – Wie geht’s? Ich bin Max. – A pasi arcán kedves mosoly és határozott érdeklődés látszott.  
  
Harry kihúzta a vállát, és bocsánatkérő arcot vágott.  
  
\- Sajnálom, de nem értem, mit mondasz. – A fickó szeme elkerekedett a megértéstől, aztán gyorsan a pultoshoz fordult, hogy italt rendeljen magának. És ez volt az összes figyelem, amit Harry kapott. Ezelőtt sosem tudta, hogy az angol nyelv ennyire elutasító lehet.  
  
Felsóhajtott, és kiürítette a poharát. Piton legalább mindig figyelt rá. És nem hagyta volna ott őt a bárnál, mint ez, és ment volna táncolni valaki, találomra kiválasztott idegennel. Piton sokkal inkább olyan típus volt, aki (eltekintve persze attól a ténytől, hogy el sem tudta képzelni Pitonról, hogy megfordul egy ilyen klubban) közel marad hozzá, és mindenkinek megmutatja, hogy Harry az övé volt.  
  
Harry elpirult a gondolatra.  _Az övé_. Természetesen nem volt az. Ilyesmire még csak rágondolni is nevetséges volt. Megrázta a fejét a saját butaságára. Nem számított, hogy ő mit akart. Piton a karmestere volt, és biztosan nem akarná… Talán rendelnie kellene egy másik italt.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Perselus már közel járt ahhoz, hogy ténylegesen vásároljon egy doboz cigarettát az automatából, amikor a liftajtó kinyílt, és kilépett belőle Potter. Nem tudta, mi ütött belé, hogy akcióba lépjen, de gondolkodás nélkül megindult előre, megragadta a fiút a grabancánál fogva, és a falnak préselte őt. Voltaképpen úgy tervezte, hogy belekezd abba a beszédbe, amire az utóbbi néhány órában készült (ami – áltatta magát – egy felettébb hervasztó vád lett volna a mai fiatalok laza erkölcsi moráljáról), ám ehelyett a szája Potterén landolt.  
  
Potter egyidejűleg nyöszörgött és sóhajtozott, karjai felnyúltak, hogy belekapaszkodjanak Perselus pulóverébe. Ajkai szétváltak, és hagyta, hogy Perselus nyelve behatoljon, és megérintse ajkainak belső felét, a fogait, puha, forró nyelvét, és az egész területet kisajátítsa magának. Potter íze enyhén gyümölcsös és egy kicsit alkoholos volt, pont olyan, mint Potter, pont olyan, amilyennek Perselus elképzelte az ízét. Függőséget okozó volt.  
  
Egyik keze Potter fenekére vándorolt (apró, kemény, élvezetet nyújtó), és közelebb húzta magához, miközben a mozdulatával megszorította a farpofákat. A fiú ezúttal levegő után kapott, és még inkább felhördült, amikor Perselusnak sikerült beékelnie az egyik lábát Potter két lába közé.  
  
 _Ó, Istenem, igen_  – gondolta. Ez volt az, amire a folyosón várt. Ez volt az, amiért képtelen volt elmenni lefeküdni.  
  
Másik kezét felemelte Potter gallérjáról, és a rakoncátlan fürtökbe temetve kissé meghúzta a haját, hogy arra késztesse Pottert, némileg más szögben tartsa a fejét.  
  
\- A fenébe veled, Potter! Te az  _enyém_  vagy!  
  
Először újra a szobája ajtajának döntve csókolta meg Pottert, aztán a falnak passzírozva, és végül sikerült őt az ágyra löknie. Perselus egyből fölötte volt, és mindketten közelebb egymáshoz, mint ahogy Piton lehetségesnek gondolta. Potter ide-oda tekergett alatta, amivel a legélvezetesebb súrlódást okozta, miközben karjai Perselus nyaka köré fonódtak.  
  
Amikor Perselus megérezte a Potter alsóbb régióiból származó keménységet nekidörgölőzni, egyszerűen tudta, hogy meg kell kapnia őt.  
  
\- Te jó ég, Potter! – lehelte, aztán elemelte az ajkát, hogy kettőjük közé tudjon nyúlni, és kigombolhassa Potter nadrágjának gombjait.  
  
Harry örömittasan boldog agya először nem is észlelte a nadrágjába lopódzó kezet. Csak gyönyört érzett, és megmozdította a csípőjét, hogy többet kapjon belőle. Piton ellenben úgy értelmezte, hogy ez felhívás keringőre, így kezét Harry alsójába dugta, és megérintette a csupasz bőrt. Na, ez már felkeltette Harry figyelmét.  
  
\- Basszus – nyöszörgött. Hát ez nagyon gyorsan ment! De annyira jó érzés volt. Annyira átkozottul jól esett, és nem akarta, hogy Piton abbahagyja. Azt akarta, hogy az a kéz gyorsabban, erősebben mozogjon.  
  
Piton lejjebb tolta Harry nadrágját, és ajkát Harry arcától a füléhez vitte. Aztán beleharapott a fiú fülcimpájába, és felmordult.  
  
\- Meg foglak baszni téged. Olyan erősen foglak megbaszni, hogy könyörületért fogsz sikoltozni.  
  
Harry szemei kipattantak.  _MI? Baszás? Szex? Most? Csak így?_  De hát még egy normális randijuk sem volt! Sem egy gyengéd első csókjuk! Piton még mindig a vezetéknevét használja! A pokolba is, ő szintén úgy használja Pitonét. Perselus. Piton. Ezt így nem lehet… ez így nem volt jól…  
  
\- Hagyd abba – motyogta Harry, de Piton nem hallotta, hanem a nyakát csókolgatta, majd elkezdte beszívni ott a puha bőrt. Harry Piton vállára tettea kezét, és eltolta a férfit. – Fejezd be!  
  
\- Hogy? – Piton felült, és zavartan nézett le Harryre.  
  
\- Én… Én nem tudom…  
  
Piton arcvonásai elsötétültek. Mindjárt mond valami bántót – gondolta Harry. Most pedig nem tudná elviselni, hogy valami aljasat halljon. Nem, amikor majdnem odaadta Pitonnak azt, amit még senkinek.  
  
\- Sajnálom. – Kikúszott a férfi alól, és szétnyitott ingben, egyik kezével a derekánál összefogva a nadrágját, kisietett a helyiségből.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Másnap reggel Perselus tépelődve ült a kávéscsészéje fölött. Még mindig nem tudta biztosan, mit gondoljon az előző estéről. Először elkékült a dühtől. Potter, az az átkozott faszrázó! Előbb úgy megcsókolja őt, ahogy, aztán bemegy vele a szobájába, csakhogy egy olyan magyarázattal félbeszakítsa. Biztos volt benne, legalábbis egy ideig, hogy Potter rászedte őt.  
  
Ám aztán, amikor valamennyire megnyugodott, visszagondolt arra, ahogy Potter viselkedett. Senki – különösen nem az a kétbalkezes kölyök – nem lehet annyira jó színész.  
  
De akkor meg mi ütött belé, hogy elrohant? Nem lehetett olyan valami az oka, amit ő mondott. Végül is alig beszéltek. Nos, ha az az istenverte Potter nem akarta őt, akkor ő se akarja Pottert soha többé.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Négy nappal később Harry elköszönt Dracótól és Kölntől. Amióta elfutott Pitontól, nem volt több különórája; nem mert egymagában szembenézni Pitonnal. Az túlságosan kínos lenne. Magyarázkodnia kellene, és még csak el sem tudta képzelni, hogy megtegye. Helyette inkább önállóan gyakorolt, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy mindenki más elment.  
  
És Piton? A férfi egyáltalán nem beszélt Harryhez. Egyetlen szót sem… valójában még a gyakorlás alatt sem vakkant rá. Ami kétségkívül azt jelentette, hogy vége annak… annak az akárminek, ami köztük volt.  
  
És így Harry ismét egy repülőn ült (természetesen a turistaosztályon, és ezúttal Szlovákia felé tartottak), egy magazin mögött rejtőzött, hogy senki ne láthassa töprengő arckifejezését, és kérdezhesse meg, hogy mi volt a baja. Legalább Piton az első osztályon ült.  
  
Harry épp azon volt, hogy még egyszer belesóhajtson az újságjába, amikor valaki megkocogtatta a vállát. Seamus volt az, minden olyan dolog szakértője, ami úgy szól, hogy CSING!, és a szokásos fültől fülig vigyorát viselte.  
  
\- Hé, Harry!  
  
\- Szia, Seamus – sóhajtott Harry, és fáradt intésre emelte a kezét. – Mit tehetek érted?  
  
\- Épp az imént ellenőriztem az első osztályt – hajolt le Seamus, és olyan felettébb nyilvánvalóan összeesküvő módon nézett körül, amilyen módon Harry valaha is láthatott emberi lényt elárulni magát –, és annyi szabad piájuk van ott! Elkaptam a stewardesst, hogy adjon nekem valami rövidet a repülőútra, ha érted a célzásom. – Ezzel Seamus a zsebébe dugta a kezét, aztán ismét visszahúzta – hála Istennek, semmi helytelent nem csinált – és egy kis üveg pálinkát tartott benne. És egy összehajtogatott papírtörülközőt, amire pillanatnyi zavarral bámult. – Ó, igen. Persze. Ezt meg oda kell adnom neked. – Seamus Harry kezébe nyomta a papírtörölközőt, aztán elsietett az ülőhelyek közötti folyosón oda, ahol minden kétséget kizáróan megoszthatta új szerzeményét Deannel.  
  
Harry a még mindig összehajtott, fehér papírdarabkára nézett a kezében. Nem volt semmi különleges, semmi virágminta nem volt rajta, ami azt jelentette, hogy nem Lockharttól jött, és épp ezért biztonságos volt kinyitni.  
  
\- Maga játssza Haydn Oboa Concertóját – olvasta Harry hangosan. Aztán még egyszer elolvasta, és amikor felismerte rajta Piton kézírását, egészen addig dülledtek a szemei, míg azzal fenyegettek, hogy kiesnek a szemüregéből. Kiáltozni akart, éljenezni és táncolni. Szólót fog játszani! Mindazok után Piton még mindig megengedi neki, hogy szólót játsszon!  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
Perselus bontotta a hívást Dumbledore-ral – egy felbőszült, és ó, annyira tehetetlen Dumbledore-ral –, és arcára elégedett mosoly ült ki. Roxmorts az imént kapta meg a némileg megváltoztatott tervet a kassai hangversenyekre, és nyilvánvalóan nem voltak túl jókedvűek.  _Ah, nos_  – mondta nekik Perselus –,  _az élet néha szívás, és az ember nem azt kapja, amit akar._ Vagy pont azt kapja, amit nem akart – mint ő azt a koncertet Madridban.  
  
Még egy próbájuk lesz, aztán holnap a nyitányuk Kassán. Csak remélni merte, hogy Potter készen állt az egész dologra. Nem volt több különórájuk, még az után sem, hogy megírta neki azt a cetlit. A pokolba, még csak nem is beszéltek. Talán Potter akart volna… de ha így volt, akkor oda tudott volna menni hozzá. Tudta, hogy hol találja őt.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Harry annyira ideges volt, hogy csaknem összepisilte a nadrágját, és az egyetlen dolog, ami visszatartotta őt attól, hogy a koncert előtti percekben elájuljon az volt, hogy Ron igyekezett elvonni a figyelmét, és hogy Kingsley megveregette a hátát. Na, meg az, hogy Piton olyan pillantással nézte őt, amit csakis úgy lehetett leírni: bizalom.  
  
Harry mélyen beszívta a levegőt, majd Pitonra függesztett szemmel kifújta. A férfi hitt benne. Ő volt a karmester, és ha nem gondolta volna, hogy Harry kész volt erre, kész szólót játszani annyi ember előtt, akkor nem kerülne rá sor, hogy hamarosan kiálljon oda.  
  
Büszkévé fogja tenni Pitont, megérteti vele, hogy ez volt a helyes döntés. Meg tudja tenni. És aztán odaáll elé, és beszél vele. Megmagyarázza. Mert ha sikerül jól végigjátszania a koncertet anélkül, hogy elájulna, vagy eltörné a lábát, akkor Pitonhoz szólni sem lesz többé annyira kemény dió. Igaz? Igaz!  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
És akkor elérkeztek a szólóhoz. Potter előrelépett, az oboának azt a fránya fúvókáját ismét a szájába vette, és köré zárta az ajkait… Pont úgy, ahogy Perselus szerette volna, ha egy teljesen más dolog köré záródnának. Mintha kóstolgatná, imádná az ízét, ott ült a szemében az izgatottság. Aztán az a szempár lecsukódott, és a zöld eltűnt…  _Nem mondta neki, hogy ne csinálja ezt?_  – tűnődött Perselus. De hát most nem igazán tudta közölni vele, a koncert kellős közepén biztosan nem. Csak annyit tehetett, hogy azt kívánta, bárcsak visszajönne az a zöld. Az a gyönyörű zöld.  
  
Perselus majdnem eltévesztette az ütemet, de gyorsan visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét, és sikerült a lehető legsimábban behoznia a hegedűsöket. A hegedűk hangjai összekeveredtek Potterével, és magasabbra, egyre magasabbra szálltak. Igen! Igen, ez volt az! Ez volt az, amire várt. Amit megpróbált megtanítani a fiúnak!  
  
Potter nem csak a kottát játszotta. Potter játszott a zenével, az akarata és a képzelete szerint hajlítgatta és formálta anélkül, hogy megtörte volna a dallamot. Ami mintha ott táncolt volna az ajkai körül – és Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy a levegő gyengéden megcirógatta Potter nyelvét, mielőtt beáramlott volt a hangszerébe.  
  
El kellett néznie a fiúról, legalább egy pillanatra, hogy kiverje a fejéből azt a képet, és ne arra próbáljon gondolni, hogyan nézne ki az a száj a farka körül. Sosem érzett még ennél erotikusabbnak és érzékibbnek egy koncertet.  _Teremtő, bárcsak megkaphatná Pottert – az elméjét, a testét és a lelkét!_  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Harry megvárta, amíg az utolsó gratuláló is távozik – nemcsak Pitonnak, de neki is. Két dolog volt, amit szólistaként aznap megtanult. Az egyik, hogy hirtelen mindenki a te kezedet akarja megrázni, és veled akar fényképezkedni. A második, hogy a zenekar nem vár meg téged, hanem elmegy nélküled vacsorázni. Nos, Hermione odaszólt, hogy foglal neki egy helyet, és Neville meg Ron is intett neki, de akkor is. Fura érzés volt.  
  
De legalább mostanra kiürült a terem, mindenki elment, így Harrynek bőséges lehetősége kínálkozott, hogy odacsoszogjon Pitonhoz, aki pont ebben a pillanatban fejezte be a pakolást.  
  
\- Uram? – kezdte bizonytalanul, és azonnal hülyének érezte magát. Hogy hívhatná Pitont  _„uram”_ -nak azok után, hogy csókolóztak? Már pusztán ennek gondolata pirulásra késztette, és Piton figyelme – amikor a férfi feléje fordult – megtette a többit. – Én… – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Csak meg akartam köszönni önnek. A lehetőséget meg mindent.  
  
Piton szipákolt egyet, majd biccentett.  
  
\- Azért adtam meg magának a lehetőséget, mert ez volt a legjobb a zenekarnak. De szívesen – közölte hűvösen. Harry bólintott és megfordult, hogy távozzon. – És Potter? Elfogadhatóan játszott.  
  
Harry le sem tudta törölni az arcán szétáradó vigyort. Piton szájából ez a mondat több volt, mint csak egy normális dicséret. Ez fenomenális volt.  
  
\- Köszönöm! – Ezúttal semmi _uram_  nem volt.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Két nap. Két nap telt el az első kassai koncert óta. Két nap azóta, hogy végre sikerült beszélnie Pitonnal. Két nap bármilyen reakció nélkül. Ismét beszélt Pitonnal, abszolút felszínes mederben tartva a társalgást, és hirtelen úgy találta, képtelen magyarázkodni. És Piton… Piton még annyit sem tett meg, hogy eléje jött volna. A legkisebb jelzést sem adta neki, hogy van esély a számukra.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott. Talán csak fel kellene adnia. Elbaszta, amikor kirohant a szobából. Valószínűleg megbántotta Piton büszkeségét, és a férfi most azt gondolta róla, hogy egy dönteni képtelen idióta, aki nem éri meg a nyűglődést. Talán, ha hagyta volna, hogy Piton megdugja őt… nem. Nem, az rossz lett volna. Nem Pitonnak – ó, biztos volt benne, hogy jól szórakoztak volna – hanem neki, Harrynek. Ő mindig arról álmodott, hogy az első alkalma valami különleges lesz. Nem valami alkoholos befolyásoltság alatti, ahol Piton letámadja őt a folyosón. Persze magát a támadást egyáltalán nem bánta…  
  
Egyik kezét mélyen a kabátja zsebébe dugta – elfelejtette a kesztyűit –, a másikat pedig végigfuttatta a hajában. El kellene feledkeznie Pitonról, elfogadni, hogy az a  _dolog_  nem fog megismétlődni, és a turné hátralevő részében igyekszik olyan jól játszani, amennyire csak tud. Végül is már nem fog olyan sokáig tartani. És talán, amikor visszatérnek Angliába, sikerül találnia valaki mást. Csakhogy nem akart senki mást.  
  
Egy darab papír repült neki a lábának, és akadt meg rajta, így Harry lehajolt, hogy felvegye. Egy röpcédula volt, amivel a hangversenyeiket reklámozták Szlovákiában… és ott szerepelt rajta Harry neve.  
  
 _"Hogsmeadesky orchester v Košiciach!  
  
Prídte a nechajte sa oèariﾝ dirigentom Severus Snape a jeho orchestrom.  
  
Budete vtiahnutý do nezabudnutenej atmosféry známych skladateov ako Tchaikovsky, Sibelius, Schubert, Haydn!  
  
Harry Potter ako sólo hráè na hoboj vám predvedie magický Haydnov Hobojový koncert v C-major." _  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, majd zsebre vágta, hogy emlék gyanánt megtartsa. Sirius valószínűleg akarna egy szuvenírt, hogy kirakhassa valahol a falon. És úgy találta, valahogy tetszett neki, hogy Piton és az ő neve ugyanazon a lapon szerepelnek. A zenekarból csak az ő nevük áll rajta.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
A helyzet teljes mértékben elfogadhatatlan volt – vélte Perselus, miközben a fürdőszobai tükörre mordult. Potter tartotta magát az alku részéhez (egy olyan alkuéhoz, amiről Potter persze kétségkívül nem is tudott, de attól az még alku volt), és beszélt vele. Lehet, hogy a fiú nem magyarázta ki magát, de ő legalább próbálkozott. És most rajta volt a sor, hogy beszéljen. Vagy reagáljon. Lehetőleg ne úgy, mint tette legutóbb; nem, hacsak nem akarja, hogy Potter ismét futva meneküljön.  
  
Így mély levegőt vett, bólintott a tükör felé, ahol a tükörképe ugyanúgy visszabiccentett rá, mielőtt elhagyta a fürdőszobát, és csatlakozott a zenekarához a tizenhetes kapunál, ahonnan a repülőgépük rövidesen Helsinki felé röpíti majd őket.  
  
\- Potter, egy szóra. – Perselus megköszörülte a torkát, és elvezette a reflektorfény-elkapott-szarvas-szemű Pottert a csoportjától. Nos, a beszélgetés elkezdéséhez szükséges első lépést megtette. És most? Magyarázatot akart. Ki akarta kérdezni Pottert, aztán esztelenné kefélni őt.  
  
\- Én… – kezdte Potter, majd elhallgatott; a kis elmés buzi nyilván úgy döntött, hogy Perselusra hagyja a kezdést.  
  
\- Ami azt az éjszakát illeti Kölnben… – fonta össze karjait a mellkasa előtt Perselus –, úgy vélem, rendjén való lenne egy bocsánatkérés.  
  
Potter leszegte a fejét.  
  
\- Igen, azt hiszem, igaza van. Én valóban…  
  
\- Sajnálom, Potter. Nem kellett volna… – Perselus hirtelen elhallgatott. Potter az imént akart bocsánatot kérni? Miért nem tudta befogni, és hagyni beszélni a fiút? Annyival megkönnyítette volna a dolgokat. A kár azonban már megtörtént, és a folytatáson kívül nem maradt semmi. –… úgy rád vetnem magam, ahogy tettem.  
  
\- Nem, én… – Potter az idegesség jeleként a földet csiszolta a talpával, ahogy azt már Perselus látta tőle egyszer-kétszer, a szólója előtti koncertek során. – Nekem is bocsánatot kell kérnem. Nem kellett volna úgy elszaladnom. Csak arról van szó… – Potter nagyot nyelt, és Perselus hirtelen mást sem akart, mint megnyalni a fiatalember torkát, és nyelvével Potter ádámcsutkája körül körözni. –… hogy korábban még sosem csináltam.  
  
Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát. Sosem csinált mit? Mi az, amit a fiú valószínűleg… – Potter céklavörössé pirult. Ó.  _Oh!_  A ráeszmélés úgy zuhant rá, akár a zongora egy rajzfilm-figurára: túl lassan ahhoz, hogy valódi legyen, mégis, nagyon, nagyon súlyosan. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de a földi személyzet bejelentése, mely szerint repülőgépük készen áll a beszállásra, félbeszakította őt. Oh!  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Perselusnak egy egész repülőútnyi, és egy újabb gyakorlásnyi időbe tellett – amit Köln óta az első különórájuk követett –, hogy megtalálja a megfelelő szavakat. Potter épp az oboáját pakolta el, miközben Perselus begombolta hosszú, talárra emlékeztető (pont ez volt az oka annak, hogy megvette) fekete kabátjának a gombjait.  
  
\- Mit szólsz egy vacsorához? – sikerült végre kimondania, mire Potter felemelte a fejét, és meglepetten ránézett. Perselust örömmel töltötte el a tény, hogy a fiú arcán nem látott félelmet vagy tagadást, így közelebb lépett hozzá, úgy folytatta. – A szobámban… Nem akarom, hogy a zenekar többi tagja zavarjon minket.  
  
Potter pillantása habozóvá vált – nem, nem, most nem utasíthatja el őt! Nem, amikor  _ő_  volt az, aki megtette az első lépést afelé, ahol korábban álltak. Perselus tétován a fiú karjára tette a kezét, és gyengéden megszorította.  
  
\- Megígérem, hogy nem… nem fogom kihasználni a helyzetet vagy az egyedüllétet, amiben leszünk. Csak egy kis időt szeretnék eltölteni veled.  
  
Potter bólintott, és aztán, végre, rávillantotta mosolyai egyikét, és zöld szeme derűsen ragyogott.   
  
\- Szívesen csatlakoznék hozzád vacsorára.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Harry az ajkába harapott, aztán bekopogott Perselus ajtaján, miközben csak kicsit érezte magát nyugtalannak. De Perselus azt mondta, hogy viselkedni fog az este, és Harry nem olyan férfinek tartotta őt, aki megszegi az ígéreteit.  
  
Perselus szinte azonnal kinyitotta az ajtót. Fekete nadrágot, egy egyszerű fehér pólót viselt – és nem volt cipő a fekete zoknis lábán –, és olyan illata volt, mintha most kente volna be magát after-shave-vel. Harry több mint boldog volt, hogy ő hasonló öltözéket választott.  
  
\- Szia - köszönt félénken, majd elmosolyodott, és amikor Perselus félreállt, hogy beengedje, besétált a szobába.  
  
A helyiség gyertyákkal volt megvilágítva – a legtökéletesebb gyertyafényes vacsora-terítékkel, amit Harry valaha is el tudod képzelni –, és az utcafronti látvány csak tovább erősítette az atmoszférikus érzést. A város fényei csaknem olyan ragyogóan csillogtak, mint a csillárok a szálloda bejárati folyosóján, és az égből az utcára, és a lenti parkra lágyan hulló hópelyhek továb fokozták a hangulatot.  
  
\- A vacsora hamarosan elkészül – szólt Perselus csendesen. – Vettem a bátorságot, és előre megrendeltem. A személyzet kopogni fog, és kint hagyja a kocsit, hogy így senki ne zavarjon bennünket.  
  
\- Jól hangzik. – Harry tudta, hogy ostobán hangzik, és hogy hangja a töréspontig idegesen csengett, így inkább nem is mondott egyebet, csak rámosolygott a férfire.  
  
\- Innál egy kis pezsgőt?  
  
Harry felnevetett kicsit.  
  
\- Ó, megpróbálsz leitatni. – Amikor észrevette Perselus kijózanodott arcát, ami egy csekély mértékű megbántottság is lehetett, Harry melléje lépett, és tétován a karjára tette a kezét. – A pezsgő jól esne.  
  
Perselus kivette a pezsgős üveget a borhűtőből, egyik kezével megfogta nyakánál, miközben a másikkal azon fáradozott, hogy kiszabadítsa a dugót. A pezsgősdugó elegáns pukkanással a kezébe ugrott, és nem röpködött körbe, míg valamit szinte le nem ütött úgy, ahogy mindig tette, amikor Sirius nyitott ki egy palackkal. Perselusnál még egyetlen csepp sem futott ki. A férfi – elégedett pillantással az arcán – megtöltötte a pezsgős kelyhüket.  
  
\- A sikeres turnéra! – mondta, összekoccintva a poharaikat.  
  
\- A… – Mire? Valami jelentőség teljeset akart mondani, és mégsem találta a megfelelő szavakat. – A… A csodálatos estére!  
  
Az ezt követő vacsora felettébb ízletes volt, és Perselus bebizonyította, hogy nem csak a zenéhez és a zenészekhez van nagyszerű ízlése, de az ételhez és a borhoz is. Bár Harry vigyázott rá, hogy ne igyon túl sokat vagy, hogy ne mondjon és tegyen semmi olyat, amit később megbánna, némileg melege volt. Habár lehetett némi köze ahhoz a tényhez is, hogy Perselus a válla köré fontja a karját, miközben a kinti éjszakát nézték.  
  
Harry pontosan abban a pillanatban nézett fel Perselusra, amikor a férfi lepillantott rá. A távolság megszűnt, az ajkuk lágyan összeért, majd egy gyengéd nyomására megnyílt egymás előtt. Először pillekönnyű csókok és apró lélegzetek keveredtek, kezek simítottak végig a rakoncátlan fekete hajon. Aztán felnyílt a szeme, és ráeszmélt, hogy  _igen_ , ez valóság volt, mielőtt belemélyedt a csókba, aztán csak süllyedt… süllyedt és… süllyedt.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Másnap ismét együtt mentek el szórakozni, és kicsit körülnéztek a városban. Már délután három előtt sötét volt, és a fények visszatükröződtek a havon, amitől Helsinki úgy nézett ki, mint egy tündérmeséből kilépett város.  
  
Egymáshoz közel lépkedtek, igazából egyikük sem merte megfogni a másik kezét – a ragaszkodás olyan nyílt szimbólumaként – egészen addig, amíg valaki bele nem szaladt Perselusba, és a férfi megbotlott tőle. Harry előrenyúlt és megfogva a kezét, megtámasztotta, aztán csak nem engedte el többé.  
  
Perselus egy szempillantásnyi időre lenézett egymásba fonódott kezeikre, aztán Harryre mosolygott.  
  
A kezük még akkor is egymáséba kulcsolódott, amikor beléptek a szállodába, és amikor egyedül voltak a liftben. Harry gyorsan lábujjhegyre állt, és egy csókot nyomott Perselus ajkára.  
  
\- Be… bemehetek a szobádba?  
  
\- Miért ne jöhetnél? – kérdezte Perselus, miközben nézte, hogy a digitális mutató a hatodik szintről a hetedikre ugrik. Csak amikor Harry némileg megszorította a férfi kezét, és Perselus lenézett rá, majd meglátta, hogy a fiú elpirult, akkor jött rá a Harry szavai mögötti valódi jelentésre. – Én… – Hirtelen beszédképtelenné válva megköszörülte a torkát. – Természetesen. Igen. Biztos vagy benne?  
  
Harry biztos volt – több mint biztos. Már épp eleget várt; és mégis, nem tehetett róla, de egy kis idegesség fogta el, amikor együtt beléptek Perselus szobájába.  
  
Perselus érzékelni látszott ezt, és miután levették a kabátjaikat, egy ölelésbe vonta Harryt, majd gyengéden megcsókolta őt. A csókok cirógatássá váltak, amelyekkel a férfi beborította Harry arcát, aztán lejjebb vándorolt a torkára, majd – miután kigombolt néhány bosszantó gombot – a kulcscsontjára. Harry mindössze annyit tudott tenni, hogy úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha az élete múlna rajta.  
  
\- Vetkőztess le – suttogta Perselus Harry bőrének dőlve, és a fiú reszkető ujjakkal elkezdte kigombolni a férfi ingét, majd felfedni a mellkasát. Miután lehullott a ruhadarab, a férfi magához húzta őt, és fedetlen mellkasuk első ízben ért egymáshoz.  
  
Perselus úgy találta, hogy a meztelenül háton fekvő Harry csodálatos látvány volt. Kellően izmos, ami valami mással keveredett, valami sebezhetőséggel. Harry didergett a tekintete alatt, de azért mosolygott, mire Perselus lehajolt, hogy csókot lopjon tőle, miközben kezét végighúzta Harry testén fel, majd le, és csakis Harry fallosza előtt állt meg.  
  
\- Perselus, kérlek – nyöszörgött Harry széttárva a lábát, amitől a férfinek az ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy visszatartsa magát Harry megerőszakolásától.  
  
\- Még nem. – A síkosító mellettük hevert, így gyorsan belemártotta a középső ujját, mielőtt ingerelni kezdte Harry nyílását. Betolta, és egyből körülvette a szűk forróság, amitől egyszerre nyögött fel Harryvel.  
  
\- Ez furcsa érzés – zihálta a fiú.  
  
\- Hamarosan jobb lesz. – Perselus mozgatni kezdte az ujját be és ki, lassan, hipnotikusan, amíg Harry teljesen ellazult. Aztán szöget változtatott, és Harry levegő után kapva felhördült. – Nem megmondtam?  
  
Amikor Harry kitágult, és mindenre elszánttá vált – pénisze eközben továbbra is érintetlen maradt –, Perselus gyengéden széttárta a lábait, majd a mellkasához emelte őket. Nem kérdezte újra, hogy Harry biztos volt-e benne, érzése szerint az megtörte volna a hangulatot, csak lehajolt, és megcsókolta őt, miközben beléje hatolt. Elnyelte Harry nyöszörgését, kezeit lassan, bátorítóan megmozdította, az egyikkel lenyúlt Harry farkához, és megérintette azt, még mielőtt teljesen a fiúba merült.  
  
Adott a fiúnak egy kis időt, hogy összeszedje magát, arcát csókokkal borította, és végre – Ó, Istenem! Igen! –  _végre_ , amikor a feszültség elhagyta Harryt, mozogni kezdett.  
  
\- Ó, teremtőm! – nyögött fel Harry, és Perselus tudta, hogy azonnal megtalálta a megfelelő pontot. – Jaj, istenem! – Harry kezei Perselus hátába martak, biztosan jeleket hagyva, arra sürgetve a férfit, hogy gyorsabban, erősebben dugja a fiút. Keze egyfolytában mozgott a fiú farkán, miközben a másikat arra használta, hogy befolyásolja döféseinek erejét, és érezte, hogy mind közelebb és közelebb ér a véghez. Egy égő bizsergés indult el az összes lábujjából, egy pillanatra megállt, hogy összegyűljön a combjaiban, és aztán kirobbanjon, majd egy kiáltással elélvezett. És a frenetikus dugás utolsó másodpercében Harry szintén a csúcsra ért.  
  
Egymás karjaiban aludtak el gyönyörük ragadós bizonyítékával maguk között és a lepedőn, de egyiküket sem érdekelte.  
  
  


*** * ***

  
  
  
Az Angliába visszafelé tartó repülőút alatt Perselus a turista osztályon ült Harry mellett. Hogy bármilyen kíváncsiskodó kérdést megelőzzön, kijelentette, hogy Dumbledore, az a vén seggfej törölte az első osztályú jegyét, hogy megbüntesse őt, amiért Harryt szólóművészként mutatta be, és nagy hévvel átkozta a szenilis vén bolondot, hogy meggyőző legyen. Még ha nem is volt az, egyik zenész sem merte volna szóvá tenni a blöffjét, mivel túlságosan félt attól az őszinte haragtól, amit Piton bemutatott volna.  
  
Perselus keze néha-néha végigsimított Harryén, miközben a szék karfáján pihentette, mire Harry elmosolyodott és édesen elpirult.  
  
Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott. Végül is talán Dumbledore nem is tévedett olyan nagyot Harry furfangos szerződtetésével. De átkozott legyen, ha engedi, hogy a kotnyeles vén bolond megtudja ezt. Különösen, mivel felettébb erős volt a gyanúja, hogy pontosan ki is volt az, aki összekeverte aznap este Madridban a szálloda szobafoglalásait…  
  
  
Vége/The End/ Ende/ La Fin/ Koniec 

  
űElérkeztünk a történet végéhez, bár bevallom, én még szívesen olvastam volna tovább.  
És a teljesség kedvéért íme néhány információmorzsa:  
Miután a szimfonikus zenekarokról jóformán semmit nem tudtam, kicsit utána kellett olvasnom, mielőtt belevágtam a fordításba.

Íme, egy kis rövid gyorstalpaló:

A közönséghez legközelebb a karmester áll. Régebben (például a barokk korban) karmester nem létezett, a feladatát a koncertmester vagy a folyamatos basszust játszó csembalós töltötte be.  
Közvetlenül mögötte vannak a vonósok.  
Hegedűk: kb. 10 fő az első, 8 fő a második hegedű;  
brácsák: kb. 6 fő;  
csellók: kb. 8 fő;  
nagybőgők: kb. 5 fő.  
Ez a csoport alkotja a vonószenekart, esetleg kiegészítve egy csembalóval.  
Következnek a fúvós hangszerek.  
A vonósok mögött ülnek a fafúvósok:  
1 piccolo  
1-2 fuvola  
1-2 oboa  
1 angolkürt  
1-2 klarinét  
1 basszusklarinét  
1-2 fagott  
1 kontrafagott  
Őket követi a rézfúvós részleg. A kürtök időnként a fafúvósokkal egy sorban vannak.  
1-4 kürt  
1-4 trombita  
1-2 harsona  
1 tuba  
Végül, és az utolsó sorban az ütőhangszerek következnek:  
timpani  
pergődob  
üstdob  
nagydob  
harangjáték  
stb.  
Ők alkotják a szimfonikus zenekart, nagy ritkán zongorával és nagybőgővel kiegészítve.

És, hogy képet is kapjatok róla, tessék:

 

[szimfonikus zenekar](http://hu.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=F%C3%A1jl:Zenekar.png)

(Wikipédia)

 

* Salley Pleyel – Párizs legpatinánsabb hangversenyterme. nevét az 1757-ben született Ignace Pleyel zeneszerzőről kapta.

És azoknak, akik szeretnék tudni az idegen nyelvű mondatok jelentéseit:

 

Francia: Harry rendelése az étteremben:

"Je prendrai Le Canard à l'orange , s'il vous plaît. Et, pourriez vous me dire quel vin serait le plus convenable en accompagnement? J'aimerai du vin rouge mais je ne saurais pas dire lequel conviendrait le mieux avec le canard."

\- Narancsos kacsát kérnék. És lenne olyan kedves megmondani nekem, milyen bort javasol hozzá? Egy kis vöröset szeretnék, de nem tudom, melyik menne a legjobban a kacsához.

Német: (beszélgetés az egyházi személy és Perselus között)

"Es ist wunderbar, nicht wahr?" 

\- Csodálatos, ugye?

"Ja, sehr." 

Igen, nagyon.

"Es wurde von Gerhard Richter gefertigt und dieses Jahr endlich eingesetzt. Nicht alle befürworten das Fenster, aber ich persönlich finde es wunderschön,"

\- Gerharh Richter alkotta, és végre az idén be is illesztették. Nem mindenki támogatja ezt az ablakot, de az én véleményem szerint gyönyörű.

"Es ist mit Sicherheit anders als die anderen. Und es strahlt,"

\- Minden bizonnyal más, mint a többi. És ez ragyog.

Szlovák (a röpcédula, amit Harry talált):

"Hogsmeadesky orchester v Košiciach! 

Prídte a nechajte sa oèari dirigentom Severus Snape a jeho orchestrom.

Budete vtiahnutý do nezabudnutenej atmosféry známych skladateov ako Tchaikovsky, Sibelius, Schubert, Haydn! 

Harry Potter ako sólo hráè na hoboj vám predvedie magický Haydnov Hobojový koncert v C-major." 

"Hogsmeade Orchestra in Košice!

Jöjjenek, és hagyják, hogy elvarázsolja Önöket Perselus Piton, az ő zenekara, és Csajkovszkij, Sibelius, Schubert, valamint Haydn csodálatos dallamai! 

Oboán szólózik: Harry Potter  
Előadja: Hajdn - C moll Oboa koncert

Roxmorts Szimfonikus Zenekar Kassán

És még egy kis utómunka:  
A történetben szereplő művek, illetve a Kölni Dóm szóban forgó ablaka 

 

Csajkovszkij – Virágkeringő  
[Csajkovszij - Virágkeringő](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxMlBNtXrVk)

 

Brahms – Poco Allegretto  
[Brahms - Poco Allegretto](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-HcTI8zuBo&feature=related)

 

Sibelius – II. Szimfónia  
[Sibelius - II. Szimfónia](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anrC1gca-qs)

 

Liszt Ferenc – 2. számú zongorakoncert  
[Liszt Ferenc – 2. számú zongorakoncert](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7L11084onPQ)

 

A kölni Dóm ablaka  
– Gerhard Richter – 4096 c. műve alapján

Haydn – C-moll oboakoncert  
[Haydn – C-moll oboakoncert](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y9lJ7m1TK4)Elérkeztünk a történet végéhez, bár bevallom, én még szívesen olvastam volna tovább.  
És a teljesség kedvéért íme néhány információmorzsa:  
Miután a szimfonikus zenekarokról jóformán semmit nem tudtam, kicsit utána kellett olvasnom, mielőtt belevágtam a fordításba.

Íme, egy kis rövid gyorstalpaló:

A közönséghez legközelebb a karmester áll. Régebben (például a barokk korban) karmester nem létezett, a feladatát a koncertmester vagy a folyamatos basszust játszó csembalós töltötte be.  
Közvetlenül mögötte vannak a vonósok.  
Hegedűk: kb. 10 fő az első, 8 fő a második hegedű;  
brácsák: kb. 6 fő;  
csellók: kb. 8 fő;  
nagybőgők: kb. 5 fő.  
Ez a csoport alkotja a vonószenekart, esetleg kiegészítve egy csembalóval.  
Következnek a fúvós hangszerek.  
A vonósok mögött ülnek a fafúvósok:  
1 piccolo  
1-2 fuvola  
1-2 oboa  
1 angolkürt  
1-2 klarinét  
1 basszusklarinét  
1-2 fagott  
1 kontrafagott  
Őket követi a rézfúvós részleg. A kürtök időnként a fafúvósokkal egy sorban vannak.  
1-4 kürt  
1-4 trombita  
1-2 harsona  
1 tuba  
Végül, és az utolsó sorban az ütőhangszerek következnek:  
timpani  
pergődob  
üstdob  
nagydob  
harangjáték  
stb.  
Ők alkotják a szimfonikus zenekart, nagy ritkán zongorával és nagybőgővel kiegészítve.

És, hogy képet is kapjatok róla, tessék:

 

[szimfonikus zenekar](http://hu.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=F%C3%A1jl:Zenekar.png)

(Wikipédia)

 

* Salley Pleyel – Párizs legpatinánsabb hangversenyterme. nevét az 1757-ben született Ignace Pleyel zeneszerzőről kapta.

És azoknak, akik szeretnék tudni az idegen nyelvű mondatok jelentéseit:

 

Francia: Harry rendelése az étteremben:

"Je prendrai Le Canard à l'orange , s'il vous plaît. Et, pourriez vous me dire quel vin serait le plus convenable en accompagnement? J'aimerai du vin rouge mais je ne saurais pas dire lequel conviendrait le mieux avec le canard."

\- Narancsos kacsát kérnék. És lenne olyan kedves megmondani nekem, milyen bort javasol hozzá? Egy kis vöröset szeretnék, de nem tudom, melyik menne a legjobban a kacsához.

Német: (beszélgetés az egyházi személy és Perselus között)

"Es ist wunderbar, nicht wahr?" 

\- Csodálatos, ugye?

"Ja, sehr." 

Igen, nagyon.

"Es wurde von Gerhard Richter gefertigt und dieses Jahr endlich eingesetzt. Nicht alle befürworten das Fenster, aber ich persönlich finde es wunderschön,"

\- Gerharh Richter alkotta, és végre az idén be is illesztették. Nem mindenki támogatja ezt az ablakot, de az én véleményem szerint gyönyörű.

"Es ist mit Sicherheit anders als die anderen. Und es strahlt,"

\- Minden bizonnyal más, mint a többi. És ez ragyog.

Szlovák (a röpcédula, amit Harry talált):

"Hogsmeadesky orchester v Košiciach! 

Prídte a nechajte sa oèari dirigentom Severus Snape a jeho orchestrom.

Budete vtiahnutý do nezabudnutenej atmosféry známych skladateov ako Tchaikovsky, Sibelius, Schubert, Haydn! 

Harry Potter ako sólo hráè na hoboj vám predvedie magický Haydnov Hobojový koncert v C-major." 

"Hogsmeade Orchestra in Košice!

Jöjjenek, és hagyják, hogy elvarázsolja Önöket Perselus Piton, az ő zenekara, és Csajkovszkij, Sibelius, Schubert, valamint Haydn csodálatos dallamai! 

Oboán szólózik: Harry Potter  
Előadja: Hajdn - C moll Oboa koncert

Roxmorts Szimfonikus Zenekar Kassán

És még egy kis utómunka:  
A történetben szereplő művek, illetve a Kölni Dóm szóban forgó ablaka 

 

Csajkovszkij – Virágkeringő  
[Csajkovszij - Virágkeringő](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxMlBNtXrVk)

 

Brahms – Poco Allegretto  
[Brahms - Poco Allegretto](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-HcTI8zuBo&feature=related)

 

Sibelius – II. Szimfónia  
[Sibelius - II. Szimfónia](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anrC1gca-qs)

 

Liszt Ferenc – 2. számú zongorakoncert  
[Liszt Ferenc – 2. számú zongorakoncert](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7L11084onPQ)

 

A kölni Dóm ablaka  
– Gerhard Richter – 4096 c. műve alapján

Haydn – C-moll oboakoncert  
[Haydn – C-moll oboakoncert](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y9lJ7m1TK4)


End file.
